What if Johnny Hadn't Gone in the Burning Church?
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: Thanks to GreenDayCrazy for the excellent idea. It is now complete. I went through and made brief revisions with the babies and honeys. I hope it's okay and you guys like it!
1. Fire

**Well, another day another story to write. How exciting! This one will go a lot slower than my last one because my schedule changes and I don't have as long of breaks between classes. But I'll update as fast as I can. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

"Is it safe yet?" I asked hesitantly as I finished my fifth barbeque sandwich.

"I think so. The cops called me into the station and I kind of led them to believe that ya'll were headed to Texas. Texas, man, can you believe it? Two-Bit was believing it, too, because he wanted to go look for you there. You got everyone worried, but no one as bad as Darry." Dallas said, looking at Pony.

"Yeah, right." I head Pony mumble under his breath. I knew that Pony still believed that Darry hated him, and I hated the thought of it. The whole gang knew how much Darry loved Pony and how he worried all the time. He never tried to let on, but we all knew the truth.

"We should go back." I said.

"What?" Pony exclaimed.

"What are you talkin' about? You can't go back. You'll be jailed for sure." Dallas argued.

"I have to! It's not fair that Soda and Darry are so worried about Pony. Pony didn't do anything. Besides, it was self-defense. Maybe they'll let me off easy."

"Listen to me, and I mean listen real good. Greasers don't get off easy. They never do. We're not like the Socs. They get every break, but we don't. We get punished for their crimes. Don't get your hopes up, because you'll never get off easy." Dallas said, his voice deadly cold.

I gulped. I didn't really want to go to jail, but I had to do something. I couldn't spend the rest of my life in this church.

"We're going back." I said one more time, and that was the last that was said.

We drovee out of the parking lot and Dallas finally spoke.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. You get mean in jail, and I don't want that to happen to you, like it did to me." Dallas said, his voice gentle.

I was about to say something, but we pulled up to the church and it was on fire!

"Jesus Christ." I heard Dallas mutter.

We pulled up beside the church and Pony jumped out.

He walked up to some people and talked to them for a minute, then some woman started screaming.

"Pony! Get back here!" I heard Dallas bark.

"Pony!" I called when I saw Pony run to the burning church.

I was about to get out of the car and go after him, but Dallas stopped me.

"You get out of that car and I'll beat the tar out of you." He said.

I sat back down, helpless to what would happen to Pony.

**Pony's POV**

We started it. We started it. We started it! I kept saying in my head. How could we have let this happen? We should have been more careful.

I climbed through burning debris. I looked around. I thought that guy was coming with me. He must have chickened out.

I heard screaming coming from the back, so I made my way there. I was hot with Buck's jacket on me, but there was no time to take it off

I came upon some kids in the back.

"It's okay! I'm here to help!" I screamed above the noise.

I opened up a window near them and lifted one child up and dropped him out of the window. I didn't know how far down it was, but I figured it'd be better for them to have a broken arm than burn up in here.

I finally got them all out the window, but I heard another scream. It was coming from the other side.

I saw Dallas through the window, screaming about how the roof was going to cave in.

I had to get to the other kids. I made my way, and felt a slight stinging on my arm. I ignored it. All I could think of was that we started it, and it was up to me to fix it.

I got to the other kids. I dropped them out the window as fast as I could. One bit me on the hand, and I recoiledfor a second. But I had to keep going.

My breathing slowed considerably. It was too hot in here. I had to get out. I dropped the last child out and I was about to join them, when something hit me from behind and I lost all consciousness.

**Dallas' POV**

The last of the kids were out, and Johnny and I ran to the church.

"Pony!" I screamed when I saw him laying on the floor. That roof was going to fall in any second. Where were those damn firefighters?

"I'll be right back! Stay here!" I screamed to Johnny. I rushed to the window Pony had been dropping kids out of and climbed in.

"Damn it." I muttered when I saw that Pony was unconscious. But what scared me the most was when I noticed that his right claf was on fire.

I lifted him up as quickly as I could and as I was climbing out the window, the church roof gave way.

We made it out by seconds. My breathing was fast. I noticed that my arm was on fire, so I beat it on the ground until it went out. It hurt like hell, but I'd never complain.

Someone was beating on Pony's leg, trying to get the fire out on it.

Johnny stood by, watching everything that was going on.

"Dallas? You okay?" He asked when I stood up.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What about Pony?"

"I don't know, man. I don't know." I replied truthfully.

Darry's going to hate me for this.

**Don't worry! I'll post more really soon.**


	2. Pony Wakes Up

**Darry's POV**

I had dozed off on the couch when I heard the phone ring.

I got up and ran to the phone. Maybe it was Pony!

"Hello?" I said expectantly into the receiver.

"Hey, Darry? Is that you?" I heard Dallas' voice say.

"Yeah, Dally it's me. What's going on?" I asked. We hadn't seen him all day, which was weird for Dallas.

"Um, I found Pony."

"You did!" I exclaimed and danced around in a circle, very out of character for me.

"Yeah. He's hurt." Dallas said, his voice sad.

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"It's okay, Darry. He and Johnny were hiding out in this church and it caught on fire, and he went in to save these little kids, but he didn't get out soon enough. He's at the hospital here in town. The doctors won't tell us anything, but you'd better get down here."

"I'll be there." I said, my words harsh.

"Darry-"

"We'll be there." I said and hung up.

I ran into Soda's room. He was sound asleep, and I hated waking him, but we had to go see Pony.

"Soda? Soda, wake up, honey." I said, shaking him.

"What?" He said drowsily, looking around the room.

"Come on. We've found Pony." I said.

"Where is he!" Soda exclaimed, fully awake now.

"He's at the hospital. Come on, I'll tell you about it on the way."

He looked worried, but he complied. We ran to the truck and got in and sped off.

On the way to the hospital, I explained what had happened, or at least what I knew. Soda took it all in, but I saw the sad look in his eyes.

When we got into the waiting room, I saw Dallas and Johnny.

I walked up to Dallas and he stood.

"Darry, I-" He wasn't able to finish because I punched him in the face.

"You should have taken care of him! You should have done something!" I screamed as Soda pulled me back. Johnny stood between me and Dallas, who was laying on the floor now.

"Yeah, well you shouldn'thave hit him, you hateful son of a bitch." Dallas barked back, but I could see that he immediately regretted it.

I stopped in my tracks. It was my fault. I hit Pony. I made him run away. If it hadn't been for me, nothing would have happened to him. It was all my fault.

I sank down in one of the chairs, barely able to hold my own weight. Soda sat down by me and put an arm around my shoulders.

Dallas sat down beside me.

"Look, Darry, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that. You're a great brother. We all know you are. I should never have said that." I was shocked to hear Dallas apologize for anything.

"But you're right. I should never have hit Pony." I said, my voice robotic.

"Are any of you related to a Ponyboy Curits?" A dotor said from the head of the waiting room.

I stood up, along with Soda.

"I am, sir. I'm Darrel Curtis, Pony's brother."

"I'm Dr. Reardon." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it, and he began to explain Pony's condition.

"We're not sure how extensive the damage on his legs are.They werebadly burned and he may not have much control over them. If that's the case, he will have to go through some physical therapy, and maybe then he can have full use of them again. We believe he suffers from asphyxia, which may lead to hypoxia."

"Excuse me?" Soda said, completely confused.

"Asphyxia is basically just when the body lacks the sufficient oxygen it needs to sruvive. His wasa worst case due to the smoke inhalation. Many times asphyxia leads to hypoxia, which can be more serious. Hypoxia is a more serious case of lack of oxygen. Because of this, we have him on a breathing machine. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" I asked, my heart breaking.

"Yes, you may." The doctor said, and then led us to Pony's room.

I gasped when I saw Pony. Soda reached for my arm and clutched it tightly. His nails dug into my flesh, but I couldn't feel it.

Pony's face had many burns on it. His lower legs were wrapped in bandages. He had a breathing mask over his face so he could breath. Even through the burns he looked pale and I noticed how much thinner he had turned.

I choked back a sob as I stepped beside him. He looked so lifeless and I was the one who caused his pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." I sobbed. Pony lay unmoving. I grabbed his hand, and held it up to my face.

Johnny and Dallas stood in the doorway. I could see the fear on Johnny's face and the anger on Dallas'.

Soda crumpled on the floor beside Pony's bed. He sobbed into the bed sheets and took Pony's other hand and kissed it.

I felt when Johnny and Dallas walked away, and I sensed when the doctor came in. But I was so numb to it all.

The doctor sat in the chair beside Pony's bed while Soda and I sat on the floor, refusing to let go of Pony's hands.

Within an hour, Pony awoke.

**Pony's POV**

I opened my eyes. Why did I ache so bad? Where am I? Am I still in the church? Am I home? Where am I?

I looked around and realized that I was in neither of those places. I was in a hospital.

I looked over and saw Darry. I began to struggle to breathe, and began to wheeze.

"Just breathe, Pony." A man I didn't know said. I figured he was a doctor, judging by his clothes.

Darry began to cry, and I wondered why. When I controlled my breathing, I looked at him with a question in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Darry said and buried his face in the bed.

I reached out to touch him, and he looked up when I did.

I also saw Soda, who was crying too. I wished I could talk, but the mask on my face prevented it.

"I thought we lost you, like we did Mom and Dad." Darry said, and reached over to hug my arm.

I nodded my understanding, feeling a few tears prick my eyes, too.

"Do you think you could talk for me, Pony?" The doctor asked. I nodded and he took the mask off my face.

I couldn't breathe, and he put it back. I breathed deeply.

"Pony, what do you feel?" The doctor asked, and then took the mask off again.

"I...hurt." I gasped out, my voice was hoarse and scratchy.

He put the mask back on.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"Everything...but..." I needed to breathe.

He placed the mask back on and I breathed in.

"But what?"

"My legs...I can't...feel them."

**Well, that didn't take too long, did it? LOL. I wanted to give you a little more than that skimpy first chapter. I figured you'd be waiting in suspense, so I wanted to give you something to quench your curiosity.**


	3. The Gang

**Soda's POV**

There was a sudden silence when Pony said he couldn't fell his legs. Was he paralyzed? What was wrong?

"Pony, wiggle your toes for me, please." The doctor said.

Pony made a concentrating face and tried to wiggle his toes. I looked down at his feet. Nothing.

"Thank you, Pony. You get some rest now. Mr. Curtis, I'd like to speak to you for a moment, please." The doctor said.

Darry got up to follow him out, and I joined them.

"I'll be right back, Pony." I said before I closed the door.

"It's worse than I thought. Apparently, the burns on his lower legs are so bad that they killed off the nerve endings in his leg. He more than likely will not be able to walk again. The good thing is that he won't feel any pain in his legs." The doctor said.

I gripped Darry's arm. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Pony...not being able to walk?

"Will you need to amputate his legs?" Darry asked, his voice hoarse.

"Not at this time. I hope that the burns will heal nicely. There is still a chance that he can have some mobility, but it isn't likely. I'm sorry to give you such news like this. I know it must be hard for you. Should Pony ask, the kids he saved all made it out okay. He didn't get to two of them, though. The fire fighters did, but one didn't make it."

One didn't make it? Pony would really blame himself for that.

"What should we tell Pony?" I asked, nearly crying.

"I think you'll know what to tell him, when the time is right."

The doctor walked off and Darry and I stood there for a few minutes.

Darry took me in his arms and we hugged each other. I had no idea how to tell Pony this.

**Darry's POV**

Soda and I walked back into Pony's room. He was looking off to the side when we came in. He looked weak and scared.

"Hey, baby." I said as I sat down beside him on the bed. I leaned his head against me and stroked his hair.

Soda sat on the other side of Pony's bed. He moved some of Pony's wires across his lap so he wouldn't bother them

"Did...the kids...get out?" Pony asked after he pulled his oxygen mask away.

"Um...yeah, about that. You were really brave, Pony. I'm proud of you."

"The kids?" Pony said again. I sighed.

"You got all but two out. The fire fighters got them out, but...one didn't make it."

Pony looked away from me and I saw the tears form in his eyes.

"Hey, look at me." I said, placing my finger under his chin and turning his face so he'd look at me. "You did all you could. You got those kids out. If you hadn't done anything, it would have been more than one. Don't go blaming yourself for that."

Pony nodded, but the tears still fell down his face. Soda reached his hand over and wiped at the tears with his thumbs.

"It's okay, Pony." Soda said softly.

He started having trouble breathing, even with the mask on.

"Shh. Calm down, Pony. Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth."

Soon his breathing calmed, but tears still flooded his face.

"What...happened...to my legs?" Pony croaked out.

"They got burned, honey." I said, holding him closer to me.

"Will they be okay?" He asked, looking up into my eyes with so much hope, I nearly cried.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know."

**Two-Bit's POV**

"I'll get it!" I hollered from the kitchen. For once, I was at my own home. I ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hellooo!" I called into the phone.

"Two-Bit? This is Dallas. Pony and Johnny are back."

"They are?" I said, not wanting to believe it yet.

"Yeah. Pony got hurt, though. It was an accident. He's at the hospital right now, and so is Johnny. Johnny's okay, though."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Could you find Steve, too? I think Soda could use him about now."

"Sure. I'm on my way." I said and hung up.

"I'm going out!" I yelled, though my mom didn't really care to know that.

I ran outside to my car, and got it. I sped out of our driveway and headed to the DX.

"Steve!" I yelled after I rolled down my window. I pulled up beside the DX, waiting for Steve to come out.

"What!" He called back, sounding annoyed.

"It's Johnny and Ponyboy! They're back. They're at the hospital. Come on, let's go!"

"All right. Hold on a second." I heard him mutter as he ran back in the DX to close up.

He came running out and hopped into the car.

I explained what had happened as best as I could. Steve cursed under his breath when I told him Pony was hurt. I just wondered how bad it was.

We pulled up to the hospital and went inside.

Dallas and Johnny were sitting in the waiting room when we came in.

"What's going on?" Steve barked, while I tackled Johnny in a hug.

"Long time no see, man! Jeesh, you look like shit." I said as I stepped back to get a better look at him.

Johnny smiled slightly. I ruffled his hair.

"It's good to see you, kid." I said.

I turned back to Dallas and Steve.

"-burned really bad."

"What?" I asked.

"Pony got burned. He looks awful, man." Dallas said, cursing under his breath.

"Can we see him?" I said.

"Yeah. Come with me." Dallas led the way and we went into Pony's room.

**Pony's POV**

"Hey, Pony." Two-Bit said, forcing the smile to remain on his face. I noticed the look in his eyes that said he was shocked and scared. Dallas, Johnny, and Steve trailed behind him.

"Hey." I said hoarsely and tried to smile at him.

"It's been a while, kid." Steve said, his mouth turned in a half-smile.

I was surprised that Steve was talking to me like that. He usually just said something mean to me or something like that. Steve didn't like me.

Johnny was standing against the wall. I was afraid he was afraid, because the look in his eyes told me that he was.

I began to drift to sleep, and the gang took their leave already.

"Get feeling better, kid." Two-Bit said before he left. I smiled at his to reassure him. I hated to think that they were worrying about me.

**Soda's POV**

Darry and I followed the gang outside to the hallway.

"Damn. I didn't expect him to be _that_ bad." Two-Bit said, shaking his head.

"That's not the worst of it." Darry said.

The gang all looked at him quickly.

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked.

"They think... that Pony won't be able... to walk again." Darry finally got out.

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"Does the kid know?" Two-Bit asked.

"No...not yet." I replied.

That was the next thing on our list to do. I never wanted to do it, though.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Darry's POV**

The gang walked off and I felt a tightening in my stomach. We had to tell Pony. He'd only get mad if we waited too long.

I turned to Soda.

"We have to tell him." I said, my voice strained.

Soda's eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"It'll kill him." He choked out, and then began to cry.

"I know, little buddy. But he has to know."

I held Soda and waited for his cries to stop. When he stepped away from me, I smiled slightly at him.

"Let's do this." Soda said, shaking himself to keep from crying.

We opened up the door and Pony opened his eyes. He still looked tired, but we had to get it over with.

"Pony...we need to talk." I said and got on the bed with him and Soda got on on the other side.

Pony looked at me funny, but he nodded his head so I'd continue.

"Your legs got burned really bad, baby." I started.

He nodded in agreement.

"And, um, the burns...they killed some of the nerve endings in your legs."

Soda grabbed Pony's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What...does that mean?" Pony asked breathlessly.

"Pony...the doctors...they don't think you'll...be able to walk again." There, I got it out.

Pony's eyes widened, and I took Pony's other hand in mine and squeezed.

He sat there, staring ahead, lost in thought.

Finally, he looked up at me, and his eyes were wet.

"You mean...I won't...be able to walk again?" He asked, the idea finally setting in.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I said and hugged him close to me. Soda did the same.

"What...about...track?" He sobbed.

It broke my heart. I had never thought about that. Track was Pony's life. What would he do without it?

Pony's body began to shake with sobs. I held him close against me and Soda wrapped his arms around him from the other side.

"It's...not fair." He cried.

"It's okay, buddy. You'll be okay." Soda said, as he stroked Pony's hair.

"No, no I won't." He said, clutching my shirt with what little strength he had.

Soda looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. I looked back, my eyes just as damp. There was a pleading look in his eyes, but there was nothing I could do to change what was happening to us.

**Pony's POV**

I buried my face in Darry's shirt. I didn't want to believe this. It couldn't be happening! It couldn't! But, somehow, it was.

I squeezed Darry's waist as tightly as I could. I tried to stop the sobs because they were hurting me, but I couldn't. I was too emotionally stressed. What would I do if I couldn't walk? I'd never get to run track again. I didn't know what I'd do without it.

Soda continued to stroke my hair and rub my back. I was so emotionally drained that I began to weaken and I was beginning to drift to sleep.

"Sh." Darry said, as he rocked me back and forth.

Every now and then, I'd let out another whimper or begin to cry again. But Darry and Soda were always there and they'd always take care of me.

Soon I fell asleep in the arms of my big brothers.

**Soda's POV**

Soon Pony's shivering body went limp and he fell asleep.

I continued to stroke his back, and Darry held him just as tightly as before.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked Darry.

"I don't know. We'll have to think of something."

He looked down at Pony's sleeping form.

"He's lost a lot of weight." Darry said.

"Yeah. I noticed that, too."

"Did you notice his hair?" Darry asked, smiling at me.

"How could you miss it? I'm surprised Two-Bit didn't have a few things to say about it." I chuckled softly.

Darry ran his fingers through Pony's hair and smiled down at Pony's sleeping figure.

"I was so worried about him. I wish it didn't take something like this to bring him home." Darry's eyes were sad and I felt bad for him.

"Pony would have come home. Trust me."

"Damn that Dallas. I knew he knew where they were. Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't he make them stay?"

"Because Johnny would have gotten jailed. You know he couldn't let that happen."

"Well, he still might get jailed now."

"I know. But he would have for sure if he stayed."

We both looked down at Pony because he had started whimpering again.

"Sh, sh. It's okay, honey." I said, rubbing his back in a circular motion.

He shivered under my touch. I took the blanket and pulled it up over the three of us.

Pony's head lay on Darry's chest and I knew Darry was happy about it. Darry always was afraid Pony loved me more, but I knew it wasn't true. It could never be true.

Pony began to turn in his sleep. He had trouble though, since from the knee down he couldn't move. I felt bad for him, and reached over to turn him on his side.

Darry still kept his arms wrapped around Pony. I could see from the look on his face that he was wanting to protect Ponyboy from all the dangers he was facing.

I had missed Pony so much. No one could describe how much I had worried about him. It was bad enough that I had been dumped by my girlfriend, for reasons I didn't want to discuss.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was Pony getting better. Darry and I would have to take care of him. He was going to have a hard time dealing with this.


	5. Dallas and Darry

**Pony's POV**

I woke up and looked around the room. I was momentarily confused as to where I was, but it didn't last long. Memories of last night flooded my brain, and I shook them away, willing them to be nothing more than nightmares.

I looked down at my legs and saw that they were still bandaged. I was in the hospital. And last night wasn't a nightmare.

I began to sob as I thought of all the things I'd never be able to do again. I wouldn't get to run for track. I wouldn't even be able to walk around by myself. I'd become dependent on those around me. I'd be wheelchair-bound, with no way of helping myself.

As all those things I couldn't do crowded my mind, I began to shake uncontrollably as the sobs came harder. I choked on the sobs, unable to breath correctly. I gasped, trying to get enough air in my lungs, but to no avail.

Darry came in the room, with Soda trailing close behind. When Darry saw me, he rushed to my side.

"You're okay, baby." He said, but when he looked at Soda, I knew I wasn't.

"Soda, get a nurse." Darry said, and Soda took off after he broke out his daze when he was staring at me.

"Calm down, Pony. You're making yourself sick." He ordered, but I couldn't stop.

The tears blurred my vision. I couldn't see Darry anymore, just a blurry image that I knew as Darry. My breathing quickened, and I couldn't slow it. I grasped the bed sheets tightly, as I fought to breathe.

"Pony!" Darry yelled. He grabbed my hand and I squeezed it with all the strength I had.

A nurse came rushing in, followed by Soda and a man I knew to be the doctor.

"Sedate him!" The doctor ordered.

The nurse took out a shot and poked it into my arm. I felt myself begin to relax, and soon I fell back to sleep.

**Darry's POV**

I sighed with relief as Pony calmed down. I felt so helpless when he was like that. I couldn't help him, thought I wanted to so badly.

"I take it you told him?" The doctor said.

"Yes." I replied, tears shining in my own eyes.

"I'm taking the breathing mask out and I'll change it to a tube running through his nose. He'll be able to talk that way, and it should be a little easier on him."

"Okay." I said, detached from what he was really saying.

The doctor moved to work on Pony, and he was finished soon. It didn't take much.

When the doctor stepped back, Soda moved closer to Pony and sat by him on the bed.

"It makes him look younger." Soda said, as he looked at Pony with the breathing tube in his nose. I had to agree with him.

I reached out and touched Pony's wet face. It was still damp from the tears and I couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed myself.

"What are we going to do about this, Darry? It's torture for Pony. He knows what he won't be able to do. He's hurt, Darry. We got to make him better!" Soda said passionately.

"I know, little buddy. But I don't know how."

**Soda's POV**

I hated the sense of helplessness that continued to wash over me. It wasn't right. Pony shouldn't have to suffer this way. He hadn't done anything wrong! He only saved those kids, nothing more. Shouldn't he be rewarded, not punished?

Dallas knocked on the door before he stepped inside.

"What's going on?" Dallas asked, looking at Pony.

"Not much. We told him about how he may never walk again." I said.

I looked over at Darry and saw that he was still mad at Dallas. I didn't know why. Dallas hadn't done anything wrong.

"Poor kid. I don't understand it."

"I understand one thing: you should have done more to help him." Darry said quietly.

Dallas glared at Darry for a minute, then turned to me.

"Soda, I'll be back in a little while. Johnny wants to come see Pony." He turned and walked out the door, and Johnny came in.

"How is he?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Not very good. We told him about his legs." Darry responded. I noticed that he wasn't mad at Johnny. But then, none of us could get mad at Johnny. He was the gangs' pet.

"It's not fair." Johnny said, stepping closer to Pony.

Johnny reached out and squeezed Pony's hand. I smiled at his show of support.

Johnny looked at me and said, "Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Sure." We walked outside of Pony's room and into the hallway.

"What's up?" I asked, knowing that Johnny must have had something big on his mind to be talking to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dallas."

"What about him?"

"Darry's mad at him, isn't he?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why, though."

"I don't either. He should be kissing the ground he walks on."

I was stumped.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because Dallas was the one who saved Pony from the burning church."

His words hit me hard.

"You mean...Dallas saved Pony?"

"He saved his life. Pony had passed out inside the church, and wouldn't have made it out in time. Dallas ran inside and pulled him out. Seconds later, the roof of the church collapsed. The firefighters barely made it out, too. They had been on the other side of the church when Dallas had gone in. They hadn't even seen Dallas and Pony."

What Johnny told me hit me hard. I couldn't believe Dallas had done all that for Pony. And here Darry was hating him for not doing anything. And Dallas was too modest to tell him what really happened.

Dallas came walking back and he went in the room. I watched him, gratitude washing over me.

"Thanks a lot, Johnny." I said, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder.

"No problem." Johnny said, smiling. He turned and walked down the hallway.

I opened up the door and what I saw made me mad.

"Why didn't you do something? Those kids don't mean anything to us! Pony does! He could have been killed!" Darry was screaming, and I noticed there was blood on his knuckles from where he had hit Dallas.

Dallas hit Darry across the face with his fist. Darry stumbled back a little.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Dallas screamed, cursing as he held his bloody nose.

I jumped in between the two of them, separating their punches.

"Stop it, Darry!" I screamed as Darry reared back to hit Dallas again.

"Why!" Darry barked.

"Because Dallas saved Pony's life!" I screamed.

Darry looked shocked. He stepped back, away from me and Dallas.

"What?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Dallas saved Pony's life. If it hadn't been for him, Pony would be dead. Dallas went back in for Pony when Pony passed out in the church. Pony wouldn't have stood a chance if it hadn't been for Dallas."

Dallas stood back, his jaw clenched, his eyes flaring. Darry looked at him for confirmation, and Dallas nodded, blood still pouring down his face.

Darry sank into one of the chairs, and stared at the wall ahead of him. In a moment, he placed his face in his hands, and began to cry.

I stepped over to him and placed my arms around him. Dallas moved toward the door, but Darry stopped him.

Darry stood up and walked over to Dallas. He stuck his hand out, and Dallas took it, shaking it hard.

Darry drew him into a hug, and I heard him say, "thank you."

When the two separated, Dallas left the room.

"Darry?" Pony's small, hoarse voice spoke.

Darry and I turned to see him watching us.

"Yeah, baby?" Darry said, walking over to him.

"What happened to you?" He asked, reaching out and touching Darry's eye that was turning a dark purple.

Darry grabbed Pony's hand and held it tightly.

"Nothing, baby. It's nothing." Darry leaned over and hugged Pony tightly against him.

I smiled as I watched the two of them. Darry worried too much about Pony. But then, now he had good reason to.

**Hey, everyone! I had a great time in Florida. I missed you guys, though. :( I didn't get to go to Disney World(though I'd love to) but I did get a nice tan. I'll try to keep up on the updating. Sorry for making you wait so long!**


	6. Home Again

**Dallas****' POV**

I walked down the hallway, feeling relieved that the truth had finally come out. I was not going to be the one to tell Darry that I had saved Pony. It would sound like I was doing it for the fame or something. But now that it was in the open, maybe Darry would finally stop hitting me.

I grinned as I ran my hand over my nose. It was still sore from his punch. I knew it was broken, because when Darry hit you, something always seemed to be broken. But then I thought of how Darry had hit Pony, and my smile vanished. I didn't like the fact that he hit Pony, but I knew now that he hadn't meant to. He was just worried. Those Curtis brothers worried about each other a lot. Too much, in my opinion.

I passed Two-Bit as I was headed out the door.

"Hey, man. How's the kid?" Two-Bit asked, his voice still as cheerful as ever.

"Not too good. He was asleep when I got in there. They had to sedate him. Soda and Darry told him about how he might not be able to walk again.

All of his former joy had vanished.

"Damn. Poor kid. I hate seeing him like that. But we have to keep face, right?"

"I guess. I'll see you around."

"See ya!" Two-Bit called after me.

Good old Two-Bit.

**Darry's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had done to poor Dallas. I owed him my life for what he did for Pony. How could I go and hurt him like that? I felt guilty for what I did, but, knowing Dallas, he didn't care one way or the other.

I looked across the room at Soda. He was dozing off in the chair beside Pony's bed. I was sitting against the wall.

Soda was holding Pony's hand when he fell asleep. His head hit Pony's bed and stayed there.

I smiled sadly. Poor Soda. He hadn't been sleeping much lately. It was hard enough when we didn't know where Pony was, but then with Sandy leaving him and all. Now he's sleeping even less because he's worrying too much about Pony needing him.

I quietly walked over to Pony's bed. I sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed, opposite Soda.

I watched Pony as he slept. He wore a troubled frown on his face. His eyebrows were drawn together. Was he in pain?

I stroked his hair, trying to let him know that I was there with him.

Pony made a small whimpering sound that woke Soda.

"Darry?" Soda said, his voice fearful and uncertain.

"He's okay." I replied.

But, apparently, he wasn't. Tears began sliding down his face and he began to sob. His eyes were still closed, but I wondered if he was awake.

"Pony?" I said.

In response, he began to cry harder.

I move onto the bed and take him in my arms. He turns his face, and buries it in the front of my shirt.

Soda gets in on the other side of Pony and hugs him around the waist.

"Why me, Darry? Why?" Pony cried as he gripped my shirt in fistfuls.

"I don't know, baby." I said, trying my best to sound stronger than I was, considering my heart was breaking. "You'll get through this, though. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Pony asked, looking at me with those pleading, desperate green-grey eyes.

"I'm positive." I said, hugging him back to my chest.

Pony wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. He cried for a little while longer, and then he began to fall asleep.

I rubbed his back with one hand and held him close with the other. I felt good with him in my arms, like I was able to protect him from this new heart ache. He'd been through enough with losing Mom and Dad. Now he had this to face. I didn't know how he'd get through it, but Soda and I would be with him every step of the way.

**Johnny's POV**

I walked into the hospital room where Pony was staying, expecting to see him lying in bed. But he was dressed and looking ready to leave.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Pony gets to go home today. He still has to be kept on the oxygen tube, but we can take it with us." Soda said, motioning toward the air pump attached to Pony's tubes.

I smiled at Pony.

"You must be ready to go, huh?" I said.

Pony nodded, but there was still no happiness to be found on his face. There hadn't been since Soda and Darry told him about his legs.

"Can your bandages come off yet?"

"Not for a few more weeks. The doctors want him to come back once a week so they can change the bandages." Darry said, moving around the room, gathering any last minute things.

Pony looked me in the eye and I saw his unsaid message there. He was scared. He didn't know if he'd be okay. And he didn't know if he'd ever walk again.

I nodded back to him, trying to convey the message that I knew he'd be all right.

The doctor walked in then, and I turned to hear what he had to say.

"Well, Pony, it looks like you're good to go home. We'll still be keeping an eye on your breathing and your legs, but, you won't have to stay here for that anymore. You'll just have a few more appointments. Do you have any questions before you leave?" The doctor said.

Pony shook his head.

"Well, then, you're free to go. Take care of yourself, Pony." And with that, the doctor left.

Soda pushed the wheel chair closer to Pony. Darry scooped him up in his arms and placed him in the wheel chair. I noticed the stubborn set to Pony's jaw as he looked away from Darry. I could tell he didn't like having to be babied, but it was easier that way.

I walked with them out to their truck.

"You comin' with us?" Soda asked.

"No. I think I'll go catch a movie, or bother Two-Bit or something." I said.

"Okay. Come over later, if you want." Soda said. He was distracted, though. His attention was on Pony, and I didn't blame him.

I wondered how he'd adjust to not being able to walk in his own home.

**Soda's POV**

I watched Pony as Darry lifted him into the car. I slid over, making room for him.

Darry put Pony's wheel chair in the back of the truck, and then came around to get in and drive.

Pony fastened his seat belt, still silent as ever. I was worried about him. I didn't like his quietness.

We drove home in silence. It didn't take long. I was glad to see Pony going home. It had been a long time. It'd be a lot easier on Darry and me now, too.

Darry pulled up to the house. He got out first and got the wheel chair out of the back. Pony looked down at the ground, even when Darry came around to pick him up.

Since our house had steps, instead of a nice slope, Darry just carried Pony into the house, while I carried his wheel chair.

Once Darry got in the house, he stood there, holding Pony in his arms until I came in with the wheel chair. I set it down on the floor and Darry placed Pony down in the seat.

"I guess we'll have to stop being so messy, huh?" I said, as I looked around the house. Pony could hardly get anywhere without having to stop and clear things out of the way.

Darry and I started cleaning a path for Pony. Pony tried out his wheel chair, pushing it over the house.

"What do you think?" Darry asked as Pony maneuvered around the house.

Tears were in Pony's eyes as he looked at Darry.

He turned from us, and quickly moved his wheel chair into our room, closing the door behind him.

Darry looked at me with sad eyes.

"This is going to take some getting used to, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah. A lot of getting used to." I replied.

We started fixing the house so that Pony could move around without any trouble. It would be a miracle if we were able to keep this house clean.


	7. Johnny?

**Johnny's POV**

I was walking to the movies after leaving the Curtis brothers at the hospital when a car pulled up behind me. I flinched at the sound of the engine cutting off. My breathing started coming in large gasps, and I felt sweat break out over my hands and back. But then I heard a police siren.

"Hault!" The man yelled. I was only walking down the street.

I turned around to face him.

"This is the kid. Bring him in." One of the cops said, while the other came up behind me.

"John Cade, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..."

I couldn't believe my ears. The police officer chained hand cuffs onto my wrists. It was true. I was going to jail. Just like Dallas...

**Pony's POV**

I woke up around eight o'clock at night. I realized that I had gone to sleep after I left Darry and Soda. I didn't want them to see me cry, so I wheeled away.

I remember having a hard time getting from my wheel chair to my bed, but after several minutes, I pulled it off. It only made me cry harder when I realized I couldn't do it on my own.

The doctors had told me I still had a chance of walking again. They wouldn't know how much strength I had in my legs until I started going to physical therapy. The thought that I might never be able to walk again terrified me. And I hated Darry and Soda seeing it.

I rolled over with some difficulty. Soda and Darry weren't in the room with me. I could hear them moving about quietly. I was sure they were trying to be quiet, so not to wake me, but it didn't matter.

I decided to get up. Well, my stomach decided for me as I was reminded that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. And it had been hospital food, so it wasn't very good.

I lay on my back, then sat up. My wheel chair seemed farther away than it had been.

I pushed my way to the edge of the bed. I reached my arm out, trying to grab the chair and push it closer.

When I found that I couldn't reach it, I looked around for something to use to move it. I tried to keep quiet, so Darry and Soda wouldn't feel obliged to come help me.

When I found nothing, I tried reaching for it again. I had almost reached it with the tip of my fingers, when I fell to the ground.

**Darry's POV**

Soda and I both heard the thud at the same time. After quickly glancing at each other, we both ran to Pony.

When we opened the door, we found Pony lying on the ground, his chair a few feet away.

"Pony!" Soda exclaimed, and quickly dropped down next to him on the floor. I quickly followed.

Pony was crying when we reached him. I feared he was hurt.

"Are you okay, Pony?" I asked softly. I didn't want to upset him.

"I'm fine." He got out between sobs. When he moved to sit up, I grabbed him from under the arms to lift him to his wheel chair.

He shook me off.

"I can do it myself." He barked.

Soda and I stayed out of the way as he scooted across the floor to his wheel chair. The sight of him broke my heart, and I had to bite back a sob.

When Pony finally got to the chair, he assessed it, and then tried to get on. The chair rolled back, though, and he fell back to the ground.

I hated to act like I was staring, but I wanted to be there and waiting if he needed me... if he decided he needed me.

Pony pushed the wheel chair against the wall so it wouldn't move. He then faced away from the chair and placed his hands behind him on the seat and attempted to push himself up.

I noticed how he had lost weight when I first saw him. By now, he had lost even more weight and muscle, too. His arms were thin and barely capable of lifting all of his weight.

Pony attempted to get in his chair, but failed the first three times. By sheer determination, he made it on his fourth try.

Pony was breathless and sweaty by the time he got into his wheel chair. It would have been much simpler if he had just let me lift him up and place him in the chair. But I saw the defiance on his face, and I had to respect his wishes.

Soda came over and knelt on the floor in front of Pony.

"You okay?" He asked, searching Pony's face.

Pony nodded, but I saw that hesitant look, like he wanted to tell us what was wrong, but couldn't.

"You hungry?" I asked.

Pony nodded again, and started rolling his wheel chair to the door.

Soda and I made room for him at the table where we had been sitting and talking about the bills. Not wanting Pony to worry, I slid the papers away and placed them in my room.

I went over to the stove and got the plate I had left for him on the top. It was still warm from when Soda and I ate, so I just placed it in front of him.

"You want some chocolate milk?" I asked.

"Please." Pony said, with a hint of shyness in his voice.

I poured him a glass and set it by him, too.

Soda sat by Pony and smiled at him. Soda could always makehim smile, but not now.

"Darry! Soda! Pony!" Two-Bit's voice screamed from the door way. He came running inside and had to double over since he was so out of breath.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, eager to hear what was going on.

"It's Johnny...he's been taken to the state prison in Oklahoma. He's been arrested!"


	8. Scary situations

**Soda's POV**

"What!" I exclaimed, dropping the cup of chocolate milk I was drinking.

I dropped down on the ground to clean up the mess I made.

"It's true. The fuzz must have found out that he was back, or someone called him in or something. It's going all over town." Two-Bit said, still breathless.

I glanced over at Pony who had set down his fork and was staring at his plate.

"Have you told Dallas or Steve, yet?" Darry asked.

"I figured they might be here, so I didn't go anywhere else yet."

Just then, Dallas walked into the room. We all turned and looked at him.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from face to face.

"Dallas... Johnny was arrested. The police took him to the state prison in Oklahoma." Darry said as calmly as he could.

"What!" He exclaimed, just like I had.

"It's the truth, Dally. Someone must have called him in or something." Two-Bit said, backing what Darry said.

Dallas sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. It was the most shook-up I'd seen Dally before.

Suddenly, Dallas got up and stormed out of the room, cursing all the way.

"I'll go tell Steve. See ya'll later!" Two-Bit said, running from our house.

I turned to Pony.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said, pushing away from the table.

"But you haven't eaten hardly anything today." Darry protested.

"I'm not hungry." He said, and went back to his room.

I looked at Darry.

"It's okay, little buddy. He's just upset about Johnny." Darry said to reassure me.

"He doesn't need this on top of everything else." I replied, tears shining in my eyes.

"I know, little buddy." Darry said, giving me a small hug.

A couple hours later, I went to bed, after helping Darry with the dishes.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I wrapped an arm around Pony and then drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened in the middle of the night by a hand grabbing a fistful of my shirt and pulling.

I opened my eyes and found Pony gasping for air. Something was wrong with his breathing tube.

I saw the fear showing plainly in Pony's eyes. I wondered how long he had been like this.

I quickly got out of bed and knelt by his breathing tube and the container that held the air for him.

I found that the tube had come unconnected to the machine, but I couldn't find where to reattach it.

"Darry!" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew I was scaring Pony with the panic in my voice, but I didn't know what to do.

Darry came running in the room soon after I called his name.

"What is it?" He exclaimed as soon as he came in the room.

"His breathing tube's come undone. I don't know what to do!" I said, panicking all the more.

Darry pushed me aside and started working on Pony's breathing tube. He quickly found the spot and placed it back in.

I stood hugging myself in the corner of the room, watching what was taking place with fearful eyes.

Pony turned on his side, gasping and coughing from not being able to breathe fully.

"Just breathe, baby. You're okay now." Darry said, rubbing Pony's back.

Pony's breathing was coming in ragged gasps. He clutched the bed sheets tightly, fighting to control his breathing. It seemed harder since it was only in his nose.

"Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth." Darry ordered. It seemed to help because soon his breathing sounded more normal.

Tears were streaming down Pony's face from the fight of trying to breathe.

I hesitantly came over and sat on my side of the bed by Pony.

Pony remained on his side, coughing every now and then.

Darry wiped Pony's face with his handkerchief and soon Pony calmed down. He started drifting off to sleep, exhausted.

"Sh." Darry soothed, Pony when he saw him shudder.

I reached out and touched Pony reluctantly, as though he might break.

Soon Pony fell asleep. He still gave little whimpers or shudders, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"You okay, little man?" Darry asked me.

I shook my head no and began to cry. I doubled over, frightened from what I had just gone through. I wasn't able to save Pony from it. I felt ashamed.

Darry walked around the bed and pulled me into his arms. I felt safe and protected from the world. I just wished Pony could feel the same way when I held him.

I tried to calm down, and when I finally succeeded, Darry gently pushed back from me.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"I think so."

"You know I'm not that far away if you need me." He said.

"I know."

"Okay." He smiled reassuringly at me, and stepped out of the room.

I crawled back into bed and wrapped my arms around Pony once more. I held him tightly, for my sake as much as his.

**Johnny's POV**

The walls seemed to close in around me. I wasn't getting enough air.

I had been placed in a jail cell, and I was all alone. I could see the other criminals across the way. But I could only see them through the metal bars. They seemed to mock me, and I shivered with fear.

This wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before. Fear clutched at me. I hated this place. The fear that crept inside me was worse than the fear I felt when the Socs came after me.

I wasn't supposed to be here. I didn't mean to kill Bob. It was self-defense. Couldn't they see it?

"What you in here for?" One of the prisoners closest to my cell asked.

"He's in here for murder. Ain't ya, boy?" Some mean-looking man said.

I nodded silently, not wanting to admit it.

"You got it written all over your face." He said.

I knew I did. I looked guilty and if I looked guilty, they'dknow I am.

"The Socs get all the breaks." I reminded myself quietly.

I curled up on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.


	9. Uhoh

**Darry's POV**

The next morning, I took Ponyboy to the hospital for one of his check-ups. He needed his bandages changed again and they thought they might be able to take out his breathing tube. I was hoping they would, but after last night, I wasn't so sure he'd do that well without it.

I pulled up inside the parking lot as close to the door as we could. We were parked in a handicap place now, and I noticed how Pony stiffened as he saw the sign.

"You ready?" I asked once I came up beside his side of the truck.

He nodded and stared out at some other place in the distance as I lifted him in my arms and placed him in his wheelchair.

Pony wheeled himself toward the hospital doors. I walked beside him as we made our way inside.

I led the way to the waiting area and signed him in. Soon, he was called back and I went with him.

The doctor came in within a few minutes. I squeezed Pony's

hand to reassure him, and then the doctor began his process.

"Hello, Ponyboy. How are you this morning?" The doctor asked.

"As fine as I can be." Pony mumbled.

He smiled at Pony's remark and then set to work on the bandages.

I muffled a gasp when I saw his legs. They looked awful. I hadn't seen them without the bandages on them, and seeing them now made me sick.

His legs were a bright orange-red and some areas were a dark brown color.

The doctor shook his headwhen he saw them.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do a skin graft. His wounds aren't healing as best as we thought they might. We'll need to see you back in a few weeks for the skin grafting."

"What is that, exactly?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of it.

"It's simply a procedure of surgically removing skin from another region of the body and transporting it to the burned area. The skin is usually taken from the buttocks."

Pony nodded, but didn't seem all that aware of what was taking place.

The doctor then rebandaged Pony's legs. When he was finished, he worked on Pony's breathing tube.

He took it out of Pony's nose and asked Pony to take a deep breath for him.

Pony's breathing was haggard and deep. It sounded pained and strained, as though just breathing was hard on his lungs.

"Good. One more time." He asked.

And Pony did. But by the end he started coughing and choking and had to be placed back on the breathing tube.

"Good job, Pony. You should be back to normal within the week or so. When you come back next Tuesday, you should be as good as new."

"Breathing wise, you mean." Pony said, bitterness in his gruff voice.

"You should be able to start physical therapy within the next two months or so. You'll need to wait a while after the skin grafts. Then we can proceed with the therapy. You may want to start lifting weights. It'll make wheeling yourself around a lot easier to you."

"Is that all, sir?" I asked, knowing Pony wanted out of there.

"Yes. I've scheduled another appointment for you for next Tuesday, and then, from there, we'll decide when to do the surgery."

"Thank you, sir." I said, and we started to leave.

Pony was definitely eager to get out of there because he was wheeling himself out of there faster than I could keep up.

"Slow down!" I said after a minute, but he didn't listen.

He just rolled himself to the truck and stubbornly waited on me.

I walked up beside him, glaring at him for making me walk so fast to try to keep up. But I quickly stopped when I saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Nothing." He said, turning his chair away from me.

"Tell me." I said, turning him back to face me.

"It's nothing. Let's go." He said, forcing himself to look better than he actually did. His face was pale and his eyes looked wet with unshed tears.

I complied to his wishes, lifting him up in the car. But this was far from over.

**Pony's POV**

I rolled into the house after Darry set me down on the porch. Soda was still at work, so I went into my room alone.

I tried to read a book, but my mind was unfocused on the story. So, I decided to go into Darry's room to find his weights he kept in his closet.

I wheeled myself into Darry's room, and moved to his closet. The weights were on the floor, and I had trouble reaching down to pick them up.

"What are you doing?" Darry asked, and I jumped a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, moving closer.

"I was...just getting some of your weights." I said.

"Here. Let me."

"I can get it." I snapped. I hadn't meant to sound so mean, but I did.

Darry took hold of the handle bars on my chair and pushed me over to his bed, making me face him as he sat down.

"Pony, what's going on? You're not yourself lately. Something's going on, and I won't let you leave until you tell me what." Darry said, his voice stern, but filled with concern.

"Nothing is wrong." I mumbled.

Darry took hold of my chin, making me look him in the eye. I hate when he does that.

"Pony, I may not be Soda, but I still know when something is bothering you. You're not exactly like a closed book, you know. I can read people, too."

I could have kicked myself when I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to act like a baby, but I was.

"Pony..."

"It's just..." I started, but couldn't finish.

"Just what?"

"It's everything! I hate having to wheel myself around like some cripple. It's what I'm turning out to be. People see me like I'm some freak! I have these damn breathing tubes hanging out my nose and I'm stuck in this wheel chair with my legs all bandaged. People don't know what happened, but they judge me anyway. And the pity! God, I hate the pity I see in everyone's eyes. I'm not just some kid who had an accident and is wheelchair-bound. I'm a person! I have feelings, too, but no one seems to get that. Why? Why, Darry!" I hollered.

By then I was crying, in spite ofthe tough way I was trying to act.

Darry leaned down and took me in his arms, holding me tightly. Again, I was being held like a small child, and that was how I was acting. But this was too much for me to deal with. I wasn't ready for it. I didn't need all this. But I was getting it anyway.

"Sh. I don't know why either. It isn't fair. But we're all here for you. Every step of the way. Me and Soda, the gang. We're all here for you, buddy." Darry said as he stroked my back.

I tried to calm my tears of bitterness and frustration, and after a while, I calmed down.

"Can I get those weights for you, or would you rather?" Darry asked, and I felt better.

"Please." I said simply.

Darry easily bent down and retrieved them for me. He only handed me the five pounders.

"You can build upon it later." Darry said to my questioning look.

I was about to go into my room when the phone rang. Darry answered it on the second ring.

Darry spoke into the phone and got off soon after.

"Let's go." Darry said, motioning toward the door.

"What happened?" I asked fearfully.

"Soda's in jail." Darry said.


	10. Soda and Dallas

**Soda's POV**

I waited in the jail cell for Darry to come get me. Steve said he'd call him for me. I just wish he had explained to him what really happened.

Steve, Two-Bit, and I were all at the movies when some guys came over to us. They looked like the middle-class, neither Soc nor Greaser. They slipped something into my hand and I looked down and saw something that looked like powdered sugar in my hand. I realized it was drugs, and I shook it out of my hand.

"I'm not a druggy!" I screamed at the guy.

"You could've fooled me!" The high guy said.

I punched the guy in the face and before I knew it, a siren was blaring in my ear and some guy came up to me and shoved me into a police car and was placing cuffs around my wrists.

I was scared. I knew they were thinking we were buying drugs off the guy, but I wasn't. I noticed that Steve and Two-Bit weren't being arrested and I wondered why.

I was shoved into the car.

"Call Darry!" I screamed to Steve, though I didn't want to think about Darry's reaction to me being jailed.

"I will." Steve called back.

And that's how I got here.

The door of the jail swung open and Darry came running inside. He was madder than hell. You could tell by the way his eyes were flaring red.

"Officer, I'm here to pick up my brother, Sodapop Curtis." He said to the man behind the desk.

About fifteen minutes later, I was being dragged into the truck.

Darry was gripping the wheel as hard as he could. I felt bad for Pony who was sitting in between us. I knew the tension was probably unbearable.

When we got home, Darry stopped the car in the drive way. I stepped down and reached over for Pony.

"Can you put your arms around me?" I asked timidly.

Pony made a move to do so, but then Darry came around the truck with Pony's wheel chair. He pushed me aside with a hard shove and told me to go inside. I was pushed into the side of the truck. I was hurt because of it, but not so much physically.

Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't let them spill over.

I walked into the house and held the door open for Darry and Pony.

"Go to your room. I'll be in there in a minute." I heard the anger in Darry's voice and the annoyance too.

I nodded, and quickly moved my head so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

**Darry's POV**

Damn it! That kid is going to get Pony and he sent to a boys' home if he keeps doing stupid stuff like this. And drugs? That was the stupidest one yet!

I was about to go down the hall when Pony stopped me.

"Darry...don't yell at him." He said quietly.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Don't yell at him, Darry. He didn't do it. I'm sure of it."

"Well, from what I can tell, he did. And I sure as hell will yell over something like drugs." I barked. But when I saw the pain in Pony's eyes, I calmed myself.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You didn't do anything."

Pony nodded, and then wheeled himself into the kitchen.

I went into Soda and Pony's room to talk (or yell) at Soda.

"What were you thinking?" I barked as I went into their room. Soda sat up on the bed, his eyes red and watery.

"Darry...I can explain." He started.

"Well I'm glad someone can! What were you thinking? Do you want to be put in a boys' home? Do you want to be taken away?" I demanded to know.

"No! It's not like that! It was an accident. This guy came up to me and slipped me some drugs and..." He didn't get to finish.

"Exactly! Whatwere you thinking taking drugs? I thought I had taught you better than that. I thought Mom and Dad had taught you better than that!"

"They did! I didn't take them, Darry! I swear!"

"Well, that's not what the cops think, now is it?"

"Listen to me, Darry! I didn't do anything! I punched the guy in the face for even suggesting I was some druggie, and that's how the cops found us. He thought he was selling me drugs and I was unhappy with them or something, but I was unhappy because he acted like I wanted the drugs. I don't want drugs. I don't do drugs and I never will. Please, believe me, Darry." The pleading in his face made me want to believe him. But this was serious.

"Darry!" Steve exclaimed as he came running in the house.

"We'll talk about this more later." I barked as I walked into the living room to figure out what Steve was screaming about.

"What?" I asked, fearing something was wrong.

"Don't! It wasn't Soda! He didn't do anything wrong." Two-Bit said, coming in behind Steve.

"What are you talking about?"

They explained what happened with Soda and how it wasn't his fault. I felt sick with shame for assuming it was Soda. I had just yelled at him for something he didn't even do.

"I think you'd better go." I said to Steve and Two-Bit. A look of shock went through their faces, but then they consented and left.

I made my way to Soda and Pony's room. I hated knowing how harsh I had been. And instead of yelling at him now, I was going to apologize.

I stepped into the room to find Soda laying on the bed, his back to me. And judging by the way his shoulders heaved, he was crying.

"Soda?" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and shook me off.

"Soda, little buddy, I...I'm so sorry."

Soda looked up briefly at me with a confused look.

"Steve and Two-Bit told me what happened. I'm sorry I didn't wait to hear your side of the story first."

I hated the way he was crying. Soda, laughing, happy-go-lucky Soda never cried. Sure, I'd seen him cry when Pony was gone, and when Pony was hurt and he was scared because of it. But this was different. He was openly sobbing. He was sad. He was upset. And it was all because of me.

"Pepsi-Cola, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should know by now that you'd never get into something like that. I wish I had trusted you in the first place. Please, forgive me, little buddy." I begged.

Soda turned around to face me. The miserable, depressed look he wore broke my heart. Gone was his laughing, reckless smile. And in its place was sadness...and I had put it there.

"You really believe me now?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, honey. I know you didn't do it. I wish I had from the start." I replied.

"I love you, Darry." Soda said, throwing himself in my arms.

I hugged him tightly and rocked him back and forth as he cried. I cried, too, because I was a miserable, untrusting brother who should have listened to his brother in the first place.

**Dallas****' POV**

I pounded my fist against the wall for the twelfth time. I still couldn't believe Johnny had been taken to prison. What was I thinking, letting him come back with us? I should have taken him some where. I should have protected him! Hidden him! I should have done _something_!

I winced when my arm began to pound. I hadn't let the doctors see my arm. I wore my jacket the whole time I was waiting on Pony at the hospital. I didn't need to see no damn doctors. They don't know anything.

I rolled up my sleeve to look at it. It wasn't bad. It was just red and splotchy. No cause for alarm.I went into Buck's bathroom to find some gauze to wrap around it. I couldn't afford to get it infected.

When I got back from wrapping my arm, I thought long and hard about what to do for Johnny. It'd kill the kid to be sent to jail. What must he be thinking?

_The same things you were thinking when you first got jailed_. A voice inside my head said.

And it was probably true.

I banged my fist against the wall again, and the leaned my back on it. I closed my eyes and slowly slumped to the floor. I then buried my face in my hands and cried.


	11. This Changes Everything

**Johnny's POV**

I felt scared and alone. I was ignored by most of the other prisoners. But I could see the hostility in their eyes as I passed them by. These stripes I'm wearing seem to mock me. I shouldn't be here, but I am.

I could have avoided all this. I could hid from the police. But I got so worried about Pony that I forgot about all that. It didn't matter now.

I asked for a piece of paper and an envelope from the guard, and he came back later with it for me. I sat down and began to write a letter to Pony and the rest of the gang.

_Dear Pony,_

_I hope you are feeling well. Don't sweat it about how you might not be able to walk again. It's okay. You'll be fine. Just remember to stay gold, like in that poem._

_This jail is awful. No one is nice to me. Most people ignore me completely. I feel so alone. The jail cell is small and I get scared a lot. But I'm doing okay. They treat me well. The other prisoners leave me alone. They just glare at me a lot. It bothers me, but I'll make it._

_I don't want to worry you, though. I'm doing okay. I'll be all right. _

_I sure miss you guys. I wish I could have at least said goodbye properly. Tell the gang I say hi, especially Dallas. Don't let him blame himself for it._

_Your buddy,_

_Johnny_

I put down the pen and paper and reread it. I hope he didn't worry too much about me. I'm sure he doesn't need anymore to worry about.

**Pony's POV**

I couldn't believe it had been three weeks since I had ran away from home with Johnny. I hated knowing Johnny was behind bars. It would kill him. Or at least change him forever.

I was sitting on my bed, when suddenly I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. I started to move to my wheel chair, thinking I may throw up, when the moment passed. It had been happening a lot lately, and more often than not, I had to throw up. Today seemed worse than usual. I didn't think much of it. I figured it had something to do with the medications I was taking.

But today was different. I felt feverish. My mind was completely unfocused. And I keep getting the chills.

I moved to my wheel chair. It was getting easier now since I had been lifting weights. I hated having to rely only on my upper body strength when I was known for the strength of my legs.

I wheeled into the bathroom and closed the door.

Just to be on the safe side, I leaned down and started to strip away some of the bandages on my leg.

I barely got a layer stripped off. It was too unbearable. A stomach-churning stench came from the wounds. I quickly put it back.

Now I was getting worried.

**Darry's POV**

I could see that something was bothering Pony. He seemed completely out of it today, but I figured he was just a little off. Maybe it was delayed shock. I don't know. But something was up and that was for sure.

Later that night, as the three of us were sitting in the living room, I knew something was terribly wrong. Pony was wrapped in blankets. He must have a fever.

I started to get the thermometer when Pony suddenly spoke up.

"Will you make that dog shut up? He keeps barking." He mumbled, barely audible.

Soda and I looked at each other, and a moment of panic broke out. There were no dogs barking.

I went over and placed a hand on his head and neck. He was burning up! It was almost burning to the touch.

"We gotta get him to the emergency room." I said, bending down and picking Pony up.

Soda didn't even bother getting his wheel chair, and I didn't care. I'd carry him anyway.

I placed him on the seat and we headed to the hospital.

"I'm so c-c-c-cold." Pony stammered through chattering teeth.

"It's okay, baby." Soda said.

"I can't...I...I wanna..." He started muttering. I never did catch a full sentence.

We pulled up to the hospital and we saw Pony's doctor coming out, wearing street clothes.

"Doctor! You got to help him!" I yelled and he came over quickly. He placed a hand on Pony's forehead.

"Damn, he's burning up. Get him in here. He might have an infection." The doctor said, leading the way to a room.

I laid Pony down on an operating table while the doctor put some scrubs on.

He rushed back to Pony's side and began to unwrap his right leg. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he bandaged it again quickly and then moved to the other leg. When he began to strip pieces away, we all gasped. The stench was horrible.

"Damn it." He said, then rushed out the room and a team of nurses and interns came rushing in.

"His leg's infected. We have to get him into surgery immediately. The infection's spreading. We're going to have to take his leg."

My knees began to buckle. I reached out to the bedside.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't explain now, but if I don't take his leg now he'll die within the day." He said.

"But you can't! You can't take his leg!" Soda pleaded.

"It's either that or he'll die. I need your okay on this." He said, looking to me.

"Do it." I said quietly. Those two words would change the fate of my brother forever. But it had to be done. Would he forgive me?

The doctors pushed Pony away on a bed and into surgery quicker than I could blink.

"What just happened?" Soda said, confused.

"I don't know." I said.

Silently, we made out way to the waiting room.

**Soda's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Pony's leg was going to be cut off?

Hours later, or so it seemed, the doctor came back out. He still had his scrubs on, and I noticed the blood on them. It was Pony's blood. Blood from his leg...

"He did just fine with the surgery. Luckily, since the burns were only below his knee, we only amputated that area of his leg. He should heal nicely. The fever will more than likely stay for a few days, but we have him on some antibiotics for that. You should probably hold off on telling him about his legs until the fever is gone, due to his delirium. You can go see him now." He said.

We got up to head to his room. But before we could, the doctor turned and said, "I'm so sorry, boys."

We walked into Pony's room, and upon seeing him, I gasped, turned away, and began to cry. Darry had a similar reaction.

Darry took me in his arms and held me as I cried. I clutched to him. Pony would need more comforting than I would.

We finally parted and walked over to Pony's bed side. He was pale from the loss of blood, but his cheeks were still red from fever.

I grabbed hold of his hand and brought it to my face.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." I said over and over again. He shouldn't have to be going through this. But he was, and it was far from being fair.

We stayed the night at the hospital. I called in sick to work, and Darry called to ask if he could come in later. Both worked out.

That morning, Pony woke up and looked at us feverishly.

"What happened?" He asked, looking between the two of us, knowing something was wrong.

How could we tell him?


	12. Finding the Truth

**Darry's POV**

How in the world would we tell him? It was hard enough on his when he found out that he might not be able to walk again. But now, when half of his hope for normalcy was cut away...

"Why is my left leg bandaged so much now?" Pony asked, looking down at his leg. He reached down to trace it with his hands...

"No!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. He had reached the bottom, which was only his knee.

"What?" Pony said shakily.

He at up as quickly as his aching body would allow, and then he looked down at his leg, or what was left of it.

"This isn't funny, guys." Pony said, shaking uncontrollably.

"Pony, baby, they had to... It was infected. It was either that or you would die for sure..." I said, unsure of myself.

"What? Why?" Pony's breathing was fast. He was starting to panic.

"Calm down, bud. I'm so sorry. They had to." Soda said, trying to console him.

"This can't be happening." He said, shaking all the more.

I put a hand on his arm, but he shook me off, backing farther into his bed, only to hurt his sore leg.

He gasped in pain.

"Pony, breathe. You're making yourself sick." I said, fearing he'd hurt himself.

"This can't be happening. I need to wake up!" Pony said, not looking at me or Soda, as though we weren't even in the room.

"Get a nurse." I said to Soda, and moved to Pony's side.

"No! Get away! Soda! Darry! Wake me up!" He screamed. He put his hands over his ears, curled into an awkward ball, and rocked himself back in forth, saying over and over again, "It's just a dream."

The nurse rushed in and I stepped back. She injected a sedative of some sort into Pony's arm and he calmed and eventually fell back to sleep. I was relieved that he was calm, but I didn't like the fact that he couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. I figured since he was still so feverish that that would have something to do with it.

Soda and I stood by, watching Pony sleep.

"You think he'll remember all that?" Soda asked.

"I don't know, little buddy. I don't know."

**Pony's POV**

No! My leg! What's going on?

I was trapped in one of my nightmares, but this one seemed all too real. I remember sitting up in bed, only to find that part of my left leg was gone. Soda and Darry tried to comfort me, but I couldn't let them. If I did, it would be admitting that it really happened.

How could my leg be gone and yet hurt so bad? It must be a nightmare, because I can feel the pain. Wait, I couldn't feel the pain before. I was numb. I never felt it after the burning. Am I healed? Will I be able to walk now?

I woke up, shivering and sweating. I looked around the room. It was dark, the middle of hte night. Soda and Darry weren't around and I whimpered in fear.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked.

I turned to see a girl about my age sitting up in the bed beside me.

"Who are you?" I asked, and I hated the way my voice trembled slightly.

"I'm Rose. Who are you?" She said back.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." I replied, hating having to tell her my name.

"That's a nice name. Your brothers went home for the night. The doctors made them leave." She explained.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Pretty lousy." I said, attempting a smile.

"Me too."

"Why are you here?"

"I had to get my appendix taken out. But it's already out now. I should be able to go home soon, if nothing goes wrong."

"Lucky."

"Your brothers seem nice. The bigger one seems to be really scared."

"He does?" I asked, not believing that Darry could ever seem scared.

"Yeah. You can see it in his eyes when he watches you. And when he touches you it's so light, like he's afraid you'll break if he touches you too hard."

Darry? Why would Darry seem like that?

"Personally, I like it when guys do that. He seems to be so big and strong and tough, but when it comes to emotional things, he's actually pretty soft."

I sat there, pondering what she was saying. It was still hard to believe that she was talking about Darry. Wait, Darry's only 20. That's not that much older than me. Why wouldn't he be scared?

"So are you a greaser or a Soc?" I asked Rose.

"What?" She said, confused.

"You are from around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you live?"

"Out in the country. I have to commute because we live so far out of town."

"Oh. You're really one of the lucky ones then."

"So what are greasers and Socs? And which one are you?" She asked.

For some reason, I was able to talk to her. We stayed up most of the night talking. I told her about greasers and Socs, about Johnny and the rest of the gang, about Soda and Darry, and for some unimaginable reason, sunsets.

I never looked down long enough to see that part of my leg trully was missing.

**Soda's POV**

We woke up early in the morning. Darry was already up when I got out of bed and it was only 5:00 in the morning.

"'Morning." I said when I walked into the kitchen.

"'Morning." Darry said with the same lack of enthusiasm as me.

"You sleep bad, too?" I asked, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Mm-hmm."

"When we leaving for the hospital?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll go get ready." I said, getting up from the table.

"Wait. Eat something first." Darry said, motioning toward the eggs with grape jelly he had set out for me.

I sat down and ate, though it was the farthest thing from my mind.

I dressed and got ready quickly. It was time to go see Pony, and worse, it was time to tell him the truth once more, should he have not remembered.

We drove quickly to the hospital and rode the elevator up to Pony's room. When we stepped inside, I was surprised to find Pony smiling and talking to a young girl.

"Hey, Soda, Darry. This is Rose. Rose, these are my brothers." Pony said, introducing us.

Darry managed a smile as he extended a hand to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." He said. I shook her hand next., commenting on how she managed to make Pony smile.

"It's not that hard, really." She said, blushing slightly.

"Rose, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to speak to Pony alone for a minute." Darry said.

"That's fine. I wanted to go explore the hospital anyway." She got up to leave.

"Bye, Pony." She said, smiling at him.

"Bye, Rose." He said, smiling in return.

When she left the room, Darry and I turned back to Pony.

"How long have you been awake?" Darry asked.

"About five hours." Pony replied.

"Then I guess you've figured it out." I blurted out.

"Figured what out?" Pony asked, and Darry sent me a glaring look.

"Pony, when we had to take you back to the hospital, when you were acting so sick, it was because your left leg got infected. The infection was so bad that...the doctors had to amputate part of your leg." Darry said as calmly as he could.

"What?" Pony said, fear creeping into his eyes.

"Buddy, part of your leg is missing." I said.

"So...it wasn't a nightmare?" Pony asked, the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Darry said, taking one of Pony's small hands in his large ones.

Pony shook Darry's hand off and reached for the covers that hid his legs. He lifted it up and looked down at his leg.

He gasped at the sight and quickly dropped the sheets. He broke into tears, and Darry and I reached for him.

"I-I thought it was going to get better. I had hoped..." We knew what he meant. He didn't have to finish.

"I know, baby. I know." I said, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in my shoulder.

Darry rubbed his back as we held our baby brother as he cried. His hope had been destroyed. I hated this. I hated that this had to happen to Pony. What did he do to deserve this?

**Rose is angeloves1's character.**


	13. What happened to Rose?

**Two-Bit's POV**

I hated the call I got last night. Darry had called to tell me what had happened to Pony, and that he could use a visitor or two right now. So I was now driving to the hospital to see Pony.

I wasn't prepared for the sight awaiting me. Pony looked pale and flushed. And I couldn't help but notice the sinking of the bed sheets where the rest of his leg should be.

"Hey, Pony." I said, coming up to sit by him.

"Hey." He said without much happiness or enthusiasm.

"Hi." A girl said from across the way.

"Hello. I'm Two-Bit." I said, extending my hand to her as I tried to be on my best behavior.

"I'm Rose. Pony's told me a lot about you. You seem funny." She said, then giggled behind her hand.

"Oh, really?" I said, rasing one eyebrow above the other as

I looked at Pony. He wasn't amused, though.

"Yeah. He says you like Mickey Mouse. I prefer Goofy." She said. That sparked my interest.

"Oh, yeah? Mickey Mouse could whoop Goofy any day." I said, sitting down between Pony and Rose's bed.

"Nope. Goofy's much taller. Besides, how many mice can beat up dogs? I mean, really, come on."

I smiled to myself. I liked this girl.

"Pony, what do you think?" I asked, turning to him. His face had gone even whiter than the sheets and I noticed that his teeth were clenched.

"Pony? You okay?" Rose asked.

"How can I be okay? I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being. I can't walk, I'm stuck in this bed all damn day. What do you think? I'm not okay! I'm miserable!" He said, turning away from us as best he could in his condition.

I looked back to Rose, whose eyes were swimming with tears.

I reached out and patted her hand. Where did that come from?

I walked across the room to the side of the bed Pony was facing.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I knelt so I could be face-to-face with him.

"Everything in my life." Pony said in return.

"Not everything. You have me in your life. What's wrong with that?" I said, grinning mischieviously.

"Great." Pony said and turned his face into the pillow.

I moved my hand to turn his face toward me so he'd face me.

"Pony, you have to older brothers who would do anything in the world for you. They love you more than anything else in this world. You have the whole gang. We're all here for you. We'll back you up any time you need it. And Rose over there seems like quite the catch." I said, looking up at her and smiling." Just ask for help when you need it. We're all here."

Pony's eyes were wet with unshed tears. He turned his head again and buried his face in the pillow once more. I thought I heard him mutter "I wish I had died," but I couldn't be certain.

I'd have to talk to Darry and Soda about this.

**Darry's POV**

Two-Bit came out of Pony's room looking sadder than when he went in. Soda was at work and I was off for the day.

"Hey, Two-Bit. Have you seen Dallas lately? I haven't seen him in weeks."

"No, me either." Two-Bit said, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Darry, I need to talk to you about Pony."

"What about him?" I asked, worried again.

"He just got really snappish with Rose. He seems depressed or something, man. I don't know. I thought I heard him say..."

"Say what?" I asked.

"I thought I head him say...'I wish I had died.'"

I stumbled backwards and sank into the chair behind me. I stood staring, until it hit me so hard that I broke into tears.

"Come on, man. Maybe I heard him wrong or, or something." Two-Bit stuttered.

"No. I'm sure he did. He's been really secluded lately. Ever since he found out about his leg, he never tells us anything. He won't even cry. And I know he's been having those nightmares again. I just don't know what to do for him anymore."

"It's not your fault, Darry." Two-Bit comforted as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could stop all this for him. He's been through too much."

"What's going on?" Soda asked worriedly as he came from down the hall. He must have just gotten off work.

"I don't know anymore, Soda." I said, shaking my head.

Two-Bit took Soda aside and told him about Pony.

Soda came back, but Two-Bit was leaving. Soda sat beside me and placed and arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him, and he wrapped me in a hug.

Sometimes I just needed to be held.

**Rose's POV**

I hated that Pony was so mad. He seemed mad at me, but I knew he wasn't. I'd been through something similar before.

But that's a different story.

I wish he'd talk to me. I always found it easier to talk to people I don't know as well. It's kind of sad, though. I mean, I couldn't even talk to my own parents when I was going through...Well, anyway, I hope Pony is okay. I know he thinks that his life is over, but it isn't.

I looked over at Pony. He was asleep. I hated the fact that I'd be leaving soon. I got to go home in two days. Well, maybe Pony will be going home soon, too, so I won't have to feel guilty about leaving him alone.

I'd really hate leaving the hospital, because we probably would never see each other again. That thought saddened me.

He'd need help to get through this. And I'd be the perfect candidate. Especially after...

**Dallas' POV**

I ran around town in my drunken rage. I drank every night, just to try to forget what I had caused for poor Johnny. But no matter how much I drank, when I woke up from the hangover, the guilt just kept on coming back.

I was stumbling around town when I came upon some guys in a back alley. It was dark and I had to squint to see clearly.

"Hey, man. You want some?" Some guy asked, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing some type of drugs.

Maybe that would help me forget.


	14. Oh, so that's what happened

**Pony's POV**

It was the day that Rose was to leave the hospital. It made me even more miserable than before. Sure, I'd be leaving soon, too, but this was different. I may never see her after this.

Rose stepped into the room, wearing her street clothes. It was the first time I'd seen her out of the hospital gown, and she looked good. She looked a lot better in her street clothes.

"Pony, I wanted to talk to you alone before I left." She said, coming over and sitting on my bed.

"What about?" I asked, my voice a reflection of how miserable I felt.

"About my illness."

"What? Your appendix? No offense, but I really don't care about that."

She smiled at me.

"No. No, I actually lied about that. There was nothing wrong with my appendix. I was hear for a check-up."

"For what?"

"For cancer." She said, as though it was something as simple as the flu.

"What?" I asked, barely audible.

"I have bone cancer. I came in for one of my monthly check-ups to make sure the cancer hadn't come back. Luckily, it hasn't. They were concerned though, and that's why I had to stay so long. I hadn't been feeling well lately and my arm was bothering me."

"You mean... you have...cancer?"

"Yes, cancer. Don't let it freak you out. I've been in remission for the past year."

"But you're only fourteen!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I found out i had cancer when I was eleven."

"So, why did you want to tell me about this?"

"Because I had to go through something similar to what you'll be going through."

"I doubt that."

"I don't." She said, smiling as though she knew a secret.

"Pony, you've been so wrapped up in your own grief that you haven't even taken the time to notice what's right in front of your face. Heck, I don't think your friends or your brothers have figured it out either. Sure, I've had my robe on the whole time you've been here and it hides it pretty well. But you never noticed, did you?"

"Notice what?" I asked, the curiosity building.

She smiled again, and then leaned down and rolled up her pant leg ... where she had a fake leg.

It fit her like a glove. There were straps that led up her leg, where they must have tied. It was skin-colored so it looked pretty realistic.

"I had to have my leg amputated when I first found out I had cancer. The cancer was mainly in my leg. I had been having difficulty walking before I found out, and that was why I went to the hospital in the first place. I could hardly walk at times it was so bad. It hurt, too. And so, to help slow the cancer, beside chemo, the had to amputate my leg. I went through the same thing you're going through. I was depressed, I was miserable. No one could help me. Until I met a man by the name of Charlie Gunner. He had had his leg amputated, too, but his was in the war. I owe him my life, because at the time, I was really considering suicide."

Suicide? Some how I couldn't see this beautiful, happy person contemplating taking her own life.

Rose took my hand in hers and squeezed.

"Pony, don't think this is the end of your life. Trust me, it isn't. I've done fine since then. Sure, it took some time before I actually opened up to the people I love, but I did. And it helps, Pony. It really helps."

She reached into her pocket and gave me a slip of paper.

"It has my address, phone number, and a little message inside to help you out. Read it after I leave. Okay?"

"I will."

"Take care of yourself, Pony."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Rose." I said.

"Don't be. It was the best thing that ever happened to me." She said, and reached down and hugged me tight. I hugged her back. She was the first I had hugged in a while.

"Call me, write me, any time you need to talk or vent. Bye, Ponyboy."

"Bye, Rose."

And, with that, she left.

I sat back against the pillows, tears swimming in my eyes. I looked down at the piece of paper she had slipped me. I unfolded it and found written in pretty cursive her phone number address, and the words _No one is punishing you. That's not why this is happening. So don't punish yourself._

I covered my face with my hands and cried for the first time in several weeks.

**Dallas' POV**

I reached out and took the drugs from his hand. I had tried drugs before. They were never my style, but I'd try just about anything now.

The guy who gave them to me ran away. I figured he got stuck with them and was afraid to get caught. I wouldn't need to worry about that. I'd get rid of it quickly.

I stumbled back to Buck's place and went to the spare room upstairs. Surprisingly, it was empty. I sank down on the bed and reached into my pocket. I withdrew the drugs and took them.

And then I felt happier than I had in a long time.

**Darry's POV**

I walked into Pony's hospital room. Luckily, I was here to pick him up. Soda was at work again. We had our schedules changed so that we could each get time with Pony, and time to work. One of us was with him almost all the time.

"Hey, Pony. You got a letter from Johnny today." I hoped that would cheer him up. Lord knows he hasn't had any of that lately.

"Okay." He said as I handed it to him.

"I already signed you out, so you don't have to worry about it. It's time to go. You ready?" I asked.

He nodded and I helped him into his wheel chair. He still had his bandage on his leg, and would need to for a few more weeks.

Pony wheeled himself to the truck and I followed close behind. Scaring me half to death, he took a corner too fast and his wheel chair tipped over, knocking him out of the chair.

"Pony!" I exclaimed, reaching down for him.

He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms. But he wasn't crying.

I reached out and lifted him gently from the floor. I set him down in his wheel chair and looked in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not breaking my gaze with him.

He nodded, but I noticed how he turned his gaze away from mine.

I didn't broach the subject anymore.

When we got home, I went into the kitchen to make some turkey sandwiches.

"Pony, you hungry?" I asked when he wheeled himself into the living room.

"No." He said simply.

"Pony." I said, my voice stern.

"I'm not hungry." He said, just as calmly as before.

I looked at him from the kitchen window. I noticed how his cheeks were sunken in and how his bones seemed more noticeable. He needed to eat.

I decided to give it a rest for the time being. Pony was dealing with enough right now.

When I turned back around after making the sandwiches, I saw that Pony was still in his chair. But he was shaking like a leaf. But still, he wasn't crying.

I rushed to his side and just sat there by him, waiting to see him open up and tell me what was wrong.

"Darry?" He finally said, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this happening to me?" He asked, finally looking at me.

I shook my head. I had no idea.

"I don't know, baby. I know there is a reason, though. And don't you dare think you're being punished, because you're not."

Something about that sentence affected him in a way like no other. It was with that sentence that he broke down for the first time I'd seen in weeks, and cry.

I scooped him into my arms, taking him out of his wheel chair, and held him close to me. He buried his face in my shirt, and cried for a long time. So long that when Soda came home from work, he was still crying.

Soda just looked at me with a question in his eye. I smiled a little, just over the fact that Pony was actually showing some emotion. It wasn't much. But it was a start.

**I know these last few chapters have been really boring, so I'm going to try to remedy that. I'll probably be adding the trial in the next few chapters some time. As you can probably tell, this will be a rather long story. It'll get within the 30 chapter range for sure.**

**I hope you like it so far. Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. We made it past 100!**


	15. Phantom Pains

**Johnny's POV**

"Son, your trial is going to be held in three weeks. We think that'll be enough time for your friend to be prepared to give his testimony."

The man in charge at the prison said. I never knew his official title, but I didn't take the time to figure it out.

"Fine." I said, and walked away from him and back into my jail cell.

I hated this smaller version of a prison I had to live in. The walls seemed to mock me. And, at times, they seemed to close in around me.

At lunch time, I stepped out of my cell and into the line. I was pushed from behind. I flinched a little, but I took the time to turn around and glare at the guy.

"What? You going to do murder me, too?" The guy said, smiling and showing his black teeth. He was large, with a few tattoos on his arms and a ring in his ear.

I turned back around, and I was pushed again.

"Come on, fight back, murderer." He taunted.

I just kept walking in the line. Unlike most bullies, this one only was probed on more when ignored.

"Fight back!" He said, turning me around and hitting me in the face.

I was knocked to the ground and a whole riot started around me.

Everyone took it as a reason to fight, though no one was bothering them.

I laid there on the ground. Every once in a while, I'd get kicked or accidentally stepped on.

I was near tears when the orderlies finally started calming them down.

But then I heard a gun shot and I really began to panic.

The original guy who hit me dropped down beside me, and began bashing my face in with his fist. I yelped out in pain, feeling the blood mix with my tears. Not this again!

Another shot was fired and everyone ceased their fighting. The orderlies all took over, making everyone go back to their cell, with out any lunch.

I couldn't move. I lay there on the ground, confused and scared.

One of the guards came up beside me. When he saw that I was hurt, he stooped down to my level.

"You all right, son?"

I shook my head no.

He grabbed hold of my arms and brought me to my feet. He walked me out of the cafeteria and into a room I had come to know as the visiting area.

"You have a visitor." He said, putting hand cuffs on me, and then walking me out to sit in one of the chairs.

A ray of hope lit my mood. Maybe it was one of the gang. Maybe it was Dallas!

But when the door opened and my father stepped out, that ray was extinguished.

The guard walked away to the back of the room.

"You lousy, son of a bitch!" My father barked. "Do you know what you're putting us through! The cops have been over questioning us all the time! We don't need this! Why couldn't you take the time to think of us before you did something so stupid?"

He took off his belt and began to hit me with the buckle side. I felt it tear into my flesh, and I brought my hands up to try to cover my already aching face.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He screamed, hitting me harder.

The orderlies came over and grabbed him from behind.

"Don't you ever come near us again!" My father yelled before he was dragged out of the visiting area.

The same guard who brought me in cam back for me. He took off the hand cuffs and led me to my cell.

He sat me down and sat across from me.

"Do your parents abuse you?" He asked.

I nodded, though I wasn't really paying attention.

"If you get out of here, we'll make sure you don't go back to that place." He said. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get some stuff to clean up those wounds." He said before he walked out.

It hit me then and there that my parents were never going to care. I always thought that they did. Or that they would. But those hopes were gone now. I buried my bleeding face in my hands and sobbed.

**Soda's POV**

Pony seemed even more secluded since he got home. He wasn't talking much and he went back to his emotionless state. I was sound asleep one night when I was awakened by a glass-shattering scream.

I jumped up in bed, startled by the sound. Pony was sweating and crying, but he wasn't having a nightmare. This was much worse.

Darry came rushing in.

"Make it stop! Help me!" Pony pleaded. His voice was filled with pain. Darry came to his side and Pony reached out and grabbed a fistful of Darry's shirt, pulling Darry toward him with more strength than I thought he had.

"Help me!" He pleaded.

"My leg! It hurts! Darry! Soda! Help!" He was almost unaware that we were in the room with him.

I couldn't understand how his leg was hurting him. It gave me a bit of hope for his leg. Maybe he was getting some feeling back into it.

Pony writhed in pain. He squirmed, grabbing onto Darry and me for support. He kept crying out. Sweat drenched the front of his shirt and his face. The tears fell like a flood from his eyes.

Pony whimpered with pain, and every now and then he'd yelp out in pain.

The sounds he made reminded me of a kicked puppy. He continued to whimper and writhe in misery.

Darry got on the bed and laid Pony on his lap. He lay his hand palm up and Pony took it and squeezed with all his strength.

"I can't...I can't..." Pony mumbled, but then he bunched up with pain again.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" I asked Darry in between Pony's screams.

"No. This is supposed to be normal." Darry replied.

"Normal?" I was incredulous. How was this supposed to be normal?

As Darry tried to comfort Pony, I got up to get a wet cloth to help cool him. He had gotten sweaty from the pain that ran through him.

I came back and Pony was slumped against Darry. He seemed to have calmed somewhat, or, rather, wore himself out.

Pony still had a hold of Darry's hand. He appeared to be asleep, or passed out, but evey now and then he'd squeezed Darry's hand and let out a yelp or whimper.

"What was that all about?" I asked Darry, knowing he knew what it was.

"The doctor warned me about these. They're called phantom pains. It when you feel the pain in your leg, or whatever was taken off, and yet, it's not there. His left leg was the one he was talking about, not his right, even though it's no longer there. He said they can get pretty bad, but there's not much you can do about them." Darry informed me.

"God, I don't want him to have to go through that again." I said.

"I know." Darry said as he brushed some hair out of Pony's face.

I took the wet cloth and wiped his face and neck. He looked so pale and pained that it hurt me. I hated seeing him suffer so much. It wasn't right.

Darry squeezed Pony's hand and then moved to leave.

"No. Stay. I don't want to be alone if it happens again." I said. So Darry stayed put, holding Pony.

I threw an arm across Pony's shoulders and the three of us fell asleep.

**Darry's POV**

After the horrendous night before, I had to get to work. I hated having to get up, because I had stayed awake for a long time with Pony. But when I did sleep, I slept pretty soundly.

Pony still wasn't up when I was ready to leave for work.

I walked into his room. Soda was buttoning up his DX shirt and looked over when he saw me come in. We were going to try to both go to work around the same time this week. Two-Bit would be coming over later, though.

"Has he been up yet?" I asked.

"No." Soda said.

I reached out to pat Pony on the shoulder. When my hand made contact with his arm, he cried out in pain. I immediately took my hand off.

"What was that all about?" I asked Soda.

Soda shrugged and came over to touch Pony.

"Ow!" Pony exclaimed when Soda laid his hand on him.

"Pony?" I said, bending down beside him.

"Go away! Don't hurt me! Please!" Pony begged.

I looked up at Soda who was watching Pony closely. He looked as worried as I was.

"Pony, we aren't going to hurt you." I said, reaching out to touch him. Again, he shook me off, screaming that it hurt.

He was having a nightmare. But I couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't let me touch him.

"Pony! Wake up!" I screamed.

Pony jolted upright. He looked around the room with wide eyes, as though he thought he was somewhere else. When he realized he was home, he sank back on the bed and breathed heavily.

"Pony, you okay?" Soda asked, reaching out to hug him.

Pony gave him an angry look and wouldn't let Soda touch him.

"Pony? Baby, you all right?" I asked, as I touched his arm.

He stubbornly shook me off and whimpered a little, like I really had hurt him.

What was going on?


	16. Dallas is High

**Two-Bit's POV**

I walked into the Curtis house, wondering why their truck was still there.

"Hey, ya'll. Two-Bit is here!" I called out.

Soda came out of his room he shared with Pony, looking rather grim.

"What's going on, Sodapop?" I asked.

"Something's up with Pony. I better get to work." He seemed like he didn't even know what was happening, or who I was.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled before he walked out of the house.

Soon Darry came out too, looking equally as pale.

"I'd think someone died considering they way ya'll look. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just...nothing." Darry said. This was going no where.

"Whatever, man. Get to work." I said, shoving him from the back.

He made his way out the door and soon I heard the truck pull out.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" I said cheerfully as I came in his room.

He was squished into a tight ball and covered up, except for his head.

"You cold, Pony?" I asked, grinning down at him.

He just glared at me from his spot on the bed.

"Come on, let's go watch Mickey." I said.

Pony shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. Okay, now I'm getting worried.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?" I asked, sitting on the bed beside him. I placed my hand on his forehead, trying to see if he had a fever. To my surprise he pushed my hand off before I could tell.

"Just let me check to see if you have a fever." I said, trying to put my hand back.

"NO! Leave me alone!" He screamed, then turned away from me and got as far away from me on the bed.

I jumped back in surprise. Pony never hollered at anyone. He never raised his voice to us. What's wrong?

I left him alone, though I did come and check on him during commercials.

**Pony's POV**

I was mad at the world. I didn't know why. But I was.

It had been three days since I had had what was called a "phantom pain." I was still distant, and Two-Bit was baby-sitting me once again. He usually came during the day.

Alone in my bitterness, I stayed in my room. I could vaguely hear Mickey Mouse on the television. But nothing would bring me out of my room.

I laid in bed, because there was no use trying to get in my wheelchair, just to sit there all day.

I reached over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I had to write to Johnny. Only he would understand.

_Dear Johnny,_

_I'm sorry about what happened to you. I wish I could have been there and helped you. It was self-defense. You shouldn't have to be there._

_Johnny, I'm miserable. I yelled at Darry, Soda, and even Two-Bit. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm mad at the world. I won't even let them touch me. I guess it's just my own self-pity. But I have a reason. Make sure you're sitting._

_They cut off half of my left leg._

_Yeah. It got infected and they had to cut it off. It hurts sometimes, though the leg isn't there. It's weird. I know it's not there, but the other night, I had horrible pains, and I knew it was my leg. And not the one still there. I wish you were here, Johnny. I know I could talk to you._

_Hold on, Johnny. You'll get through this. Remember what Dallas said, "You get mean in jail." Don't let that happen to you. Please, Johnny._

_Your friend,_

_Ponyboy Curtis_

I laid my pen and paper aside. I figured I could make Darry or Soda send it. If they would do anything for a jerk like me.

I closed my eyes and let the tears slip down my face. And then I fell asleep once more.

**Soda's POV**

I walked into the house with Steve to find Two-Bit sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand, watching tv.

"Hey, Two-Bit." I said, though my mind was on Pony, not Two-Bit.

"Hey, man." He said in reply, not taking his eyes off Mickey Mouse. I looked at Steve and he rolled his eyes.

I walked down the hall and went into our room.

Pony was sound asleep on the bed.

I sat down next to him and attempted to touch him. He whimpered when I made contact, so I took it back.

I heard Darry walk through the door and tell Steve and

Two-Bit that they'd better go. Steve said something about

finding Dallas, who hadn't made an appearance in almost

three weeks.

Darry walked in and found me lying next to Pony in bed. I watched his face as he slept, and noticed the pained expression he wore.

"Hey, Pepsi-Cola." He said and sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Superman." I said, leaning into him.

"Has he...has he said anything?"

"No."

"Would he..."

"No." I said, already knowing what his question was.

I heard Darry sigh.

Pony began to move around. I looked over at him once more and saw the sweat pouring down his face. Please, no. Not this again.

Pony grabbed a hold of the bed sheets with a tight grip. I knew he was awake now, and I felt bad.

"AH!" Pony screamed loudly. He gasped loudly and soon he was grunting and whimpering with pain.

"Pony, you're okay. We're here." I said, reaching out to hold him.

"OW!" He screamed when I touched him.

"God, make it stop! Help me! It hurts! Help!" Pony pleaded.

Darry tried to grab his hand, as he had done a few nights before, but he wouldn't let him.

"Let go! Help! Make it stop!" Pony screamed.

Five minutes passed before the pain went away. Pony was drenched in sweat and I could see him shaking.

Darry tried to touch him, but he still wouldn't let him. I could see the pain when Pony pushed away.

Pony sat up in bed and hugged himself and rocked back and forth. He looked deathly pale and I noticed again how he hadn't been eating enough.

I reached out to touch him, hoping, praying he'd let me. But he wouldn't.

I looked at Darry who just sighed.

We got up to leave. But before I could, Pony grabbed me by the back of my shirt, pulling me down on the bed.

"I don't mean it! You've got to believe me! I love you! I want you to help me! Please . . . stay." His voice was breaking at the last sentence.

Darry looked relieved, and I noticed the moisture in his eyes. There was some in mine, too.

We sat down on the bed once more, one on each side of Pony.

Darry gently took Pony in his arms. Pony whimpered slightly, but he sank into Darry's chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Make it stop, Darry. . . please . . ." Pony choked out in between sobs.

I saw the look on Darry's face when Pony said that. He wanted to help, needed to . . . but he didn't know how either.

**Steve's POV**

Where the hell was Dallas?

We had been looking around town for an three hours and still hadn't seen him anywhere. This wasn't like Dallas. Usually, if he got jailed, someone would let us know, like Tim or Buck. But no one had heard anything about him being jailed.

We decided to go to Buck's. Dallas usually hung out there, and if he wasn't there, someone was bound to have known something about him.

We pulled into the driveway.

"You ready?" Two-Bit asked, as though I was afraid to go in.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing." He said and got out of his car.

We walked up to the door and stepped inside. Clouds of smoke made it hard to see. The smell of beer, sweat, and smoke made my face scrunch up with disgust.

We walked up to Buck, who was behind the counter handing out beers.

"Hey, Buck. You seen Dallas?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He's upstairs." Buck said, pointing to a set of stairs.

Two-Bit's eyebrows rose a notch.

"Is he alone?" I asked, understanding his thoughts.

"Yeah." Buck said.

I nodded to him, and then we made our way up the steps.

I went to the door I knew "belonged" to Dallas. I knocked before entering and then opened the door slowly.

"Hey, guys! Boy, have I had a crazy week. You know that guy, I forget his name, but, anyway, he beat some guy up over a beer and I saw him cut him with the same bottle the beer was in. It was hilarious. Why you just standing there? Come in here." He barely took a second to catch his breath he was talking so fast.

I looked at him strangely, knowing that that wasn't the usual Dallas Winston. His eyes held a strange glaze to them and he looked a little thinner than before.

Then I spotted it. In his hand was a bag of something white and powdery.

He was high.


	17. Surgery

**Two-Bit's POV**

Dallas was in the back seat of my car. He just kept babbling.

"Dallas, shut up!" Steve barked.

He was silent for a few seconds, but then he started talking again. Steve sighed, and just stared ahead of him. We were driving him to the Curtis' home. Maybe he could crash there for a while.

"Damn it!" Dallas exclaimed from the back seat. I hit the brakes and turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

His eyes were burning with anger.

Steve looked at me with confusion. I didn't know what was up, either.

Dallas searched his pockets quickly.

"Where are my damn drugs?" Dallas screaming, anger clearly in his voice.

Steve had flushed them down the toilet.

Uh-oh.

**Darry's POV**

I walked down the hallway to Pony's room. Today was the day he had to go in for the skin grafts. Despite what I figured, he didn't seem nervous or upset.

I knocked on the door before I entered.

Pony was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You ready to go, baby?" I asked as I came over to sit by him.

He nodded, but that was all. I couldn't understand how he could continue to just stare at the ceiling for such long periods of time.

"You need any help?" I asked gently.

He shook his head, so I got up to leave. I closed the door behind me, but I was waiting behind the door should he have needed me.

I heard him as he struggled into his wheelchair.I heard a loud thud as he hit the ground.

I gasped and reached for the door knob, preparing to go in and save him.

Soda came walking out of the bathroom and shook his head at me, warning me not to go in there. But I sure wanted to.

I heard Pony as he grunted and groaned as he picked himself up and into his wheelchair. Then I heard the panting of his breath.

I moved away from the door, knowing he'd be out soon.

I held the door open for him as he rolled out onto the porch. Before I could move, he rolled down the steps.

"Pony!" I gasped, fearing the worse.

As he safely hit the bottom, he looked at me like something was wrong with me. He was safe.

I controlled my breathing as I stepped down.

Soda looked at me with a grin. I could see the pride on his face.

Pony wheeled himself to the side of the car. And, once again, before I could get to his side, he opened up the door and pulled himself in.

Soda began to say something smart, but I stopped him with a death glare. He just laughed at me.

I got into the truck and waited on Soda.

We then drove to the hospital. I pulled up to the door and Pony and Soda got out while I went to park.

I came back and I signed Pony in and filled out all the paperwork.

His doctor came out after a while and said it was time to take him back. We got to see Pony before he went into surgery. Hew as dressed in the hospital gown and they started putting a mask over his face. It reminded me of the breathing mask he finally got to take off.

"You'll do fine, baby. We'll be here when you're done." I said with a smile.

"See you on the other side, kid. You'll be great." Soda said, squeezing Pony's hand.

Pony began to mumble something incoherent and then he drifted off to sleep.

**Soda's POV**

We waited for an hour before Pony came out of surgery. He seemed okay. His eyes were shut because he was still under the anesthesia.

Pony was brought into a recovery room and Darry and I sat by him as we waited for him to wake up. The doctor said he wouldn't have to spend the night, so we could take him home soon after he woke up.

It didn't take long for Pony to wake up.

His breathing suddenly quickened and Darry and I looked at him. He was awake, and just afraid of where he was.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. We're here." Darry said, taking his hand while I took the other.

He looked at both of us and his breathing slowed.

"You feel all right, baby?" I asked him.

He nodded, though I still saw the fear in his eyes.

"You did great in surgery, honey. Just like we knew you would." Darry said, smiling at him. I missed Pony's smiles, though.

"When can I go home?" Pony asked, sounding a little shaken.

"Soon. The doctors just want to make sure you're okay first, and then you can go." Darry answered.

Pony sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you go tell the nurse that he's awake?" Darry asked me.

So I got up and went to the nurses station and told them to page Dr. Reardon.

Soon the doctor came in and checked Pony over. He seemed fine, so he let us take him home.

"He'll be sore for a while, but that's normal. He should be okay soon, though. He'll have to come back soon for a checkup." The doctor had told us.

To Darry's delight and Pony's annoyance, Darry had to carry Pony to the car. We kept a pillow in there for him to sit on to help cushion him more.

We got home soon after and Pony went straight to his room. That was where he always was. He barely came out to eat anymore.

"That went well, don't you think?" Darry asked me.

I didn't think so.

**Pony's POV**

I look like a mummy.

I'm wrapped up from the waist down, or of what is down there. It's driving me insane. I look like a freak.

I rested my head back on my bed, willing the tears to stay away. I didn't need them now. I already look silly enough without adding bawling like a baby to the mix.

Soda came in after a little while.

He sat down beside me on the bed. We sat there in silence for several minutes before Soda spoke.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing." I answered, looking away.

Soda grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"Pony, it's me you're talking to. I know when something's up with you. What is it? You can tell me anything."

I cast my eyes downward.

"Pony, look at me." I did.

"Talk to me. We used to be able to talk. What's wrong now? Why won't you open up to me?"

I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't and I wouldn't.

"Talk to me!" Soda demanded.

"I can't..." I replied.

"Why not? Pony we always talked before. Why not now? Why?"

I just shook my head and turned over. He wouldn't understand. No one would. Except maybe Johnny...

**Johnny's POV**

"Son, your trial is tomorrow." The guard said to me through the bars.

I nodded, just to let him know I heard him. I was terrified.

I reread Pony's letter. I couldn't believe his leg had been amputated. If only I had gone in with him! Maybe we could have gotten out quicker, maybe the one kid wouldn't have died...

I couldn't think about the what ifs, though. It would do me no good.

My stomach churned as I thought about tomorrow. I'd see most of the gang tomorrow, or at least that's what they said. I did have a lawyer, thanks to the gang. They had pulled some strings to find one, but he wasn't as good as could be expected. He was the cheapest they could get. But it was enough for me.

I just wanted this nightmare to be over.

**The next chapter will contain part, or all, of the trial. So the wait will be over. Again, I'm not real sure on this. If anyone has information on this, please, share. I found a few things out, but it's not much. Wish me luck, and please don't hate me if it's not believable. I'm going to try my hardest. It will be a while before I update again, so bare with me.**

**Love ya!**


	18. The Trial

**Two-Bit's POV**

I pulled up to the Curtis' house and Steve and I got out quickly. Dallas followed, close on Steve's heels.

"Hey, I said where are my drugs?" When Steve ignored him, Dallas grabbed him from behind and slammed Steve so hard into my car that there was a crack in my window.

"Where are they you son of a bitch?" Dallas screamed in his face.

Darry came rushing out of the house and got Dallas off of Steve before Dallas punched him in the face. He put his arms around Dallas' and held him back.

"Let go of me!" Dallas screamed, thrashing about.

"Dallas . . . stop." Darry said in his most demanding voice.

Dallas slowly began to calm.

"What happened?" Darry asked me.

By then, Soda had come out and was administering to Steve whose head was bleeding from the impact.

"He's been on drugs." I replied, watching Steve to make sure he was all right. We'd never lashed out at each other like that, except when Steve called Darry "all brawn and no brain."

"Dallas! You know better than that." Darry said, sounding surprised and disappointed.

"Come on, guys. Let's go inside. You can spend the night here since we'll all have to drive together to the trial for Johnny." Darry suggested.

At the sound of Johnny's name, Dallas broke down.

"Johnny..." Dallas started, but couldn't finish. And for the first time in my life, I saw Dallas Winston break down and cry.

Darry caught him as he fell down to the grab, taken over by sobs.

"Sh. It's okay, buddy." Darry comforted.

I looked up and saw Pony in his wheelchair watching us from the porch. He looked pale and thin. I hadn't seen him in a few days and the difference already was drastic.

What was happening to us?

**Pony's POV**

I watched as the gang slowly made their way to me. I backed up into the house and went into the kitchen. I reached up to the icebox, but found my arm wasn't long enough.

They walked in on me reaching up as far as I could and Soda rushed over to me.

"Let me help you with that, kiddo." He said, and I angered at the pity coming from the eyes looking at me.

"What did you need?" Soda asked gently.

"Some chocolate milk." I said quietly, looking down at my foot. God, now I was looking down at my foot!

Soda smiled at me and poured me a glass while I just sat back. He handed me the glass of milk, now unappealing.

"Thank you." I said in a hoarse whisper.

Soda patted me on the shoulder and then, holding an ice pack, walked over to Steve.

I took my glass and went into my room. I couldn't stand all the eyes on me as I left the room, but I couldn't stay in there with them staring at me and Dallas crying. He'd never cried before. Why now?

I drank my glass of milk, though I never really tasted it.

Darry came into the room about an hour later.

"Hey, bud. You okay?" He asked me as he sat on the bed.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You look kind of pale. You feel all right?" He said, reaching out to do the parental thing-check for a fever.

"I'm fine, Darry. Stop worrying." I didn't snap, like usual. I was too defeated to yell at him right now.

"You feel up to going to the trial tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It'll be good to see Johnny." I said, finally looking up at him.

Darry smiled softly.

"I know. I hope he's okay."

We sat there in silence, both thinking the same thing-he might have gotten hard like Dallas did when he went to jail.

"You'd better get to sleep. We have to leave pretty early to get to Oklahoma City." Darry said, stooping over and lifting me up, limp in his arms. I usually would have fought him off for doing so, but I just wasn't in a "usual" mood.

In the morning, Darry came in to wake me up. I got up slowly, dressed in my best clothes and came out into the kitchen for some breakfast.

The gang was gathered around the table, each wearing their best, too, except Dallas. He wore his leather jacket and a pair of jeans with a faded green t-shirt.

"Hey, Pony." Two-Bit said as I came up to the table.

"Hey." I said in return. My stomach churned, but not with hunger.

I looked down at the plate Darry set in front of me. After he let go, he placed a hand on my forehead. It must have been okay because he didn't say anything more.

Soda smiled at me from across the table. I knew that look as the one he made fun of Darry with. I smiled a little back, because Soda almost always was able to make me smile.

I noticed how Darry was wearing one of Dad's old suits, and I longed for him to hug me. I wanted him to pick me up. . . in case that faint smell only known as Dad's still clung to the fabric.

After we were done eating, we headed out to leave. Two-Bit was driving Steve and Dallas in his car and Darry was driving us in the truck.

When I rolled beside the truck, Darry waited behind me to get my wheelchair and put it in the back. He must have expected me to get in by myself, like I had last time.

"Um. . . can you help me?" I asked timidly.

Something close to pleasure flashed through Darry's eyes, but slowly faded away.

"Sure, buddy." He said, stooping down to pick me up. I clung around his neck a little longer than necessary. I breathed in the fabric. Darry squeezed me tightly to him and I wondered if he knew what I was thinking.

"I know, baby. It's not there..." Darry said, his voice breaking slightly.

My eyes welled with tears, as my eyes met with Darry's. His were wet, too.

He hugged me close to him and I buried my face in his chest.

"Ya'll ready to go?" Two-Bit called from his car as he pulled up beside the truck.

Darry pulled away, and placed me in the car.

"Yeah, we're ready."

He patted my knee before he put my wheel chair away and walked around the car.

We drove in silence to the court house. It took a while, so I leaned over on Soda's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Soda's POV**

I smiled as I looked down at Pony's sleeping form. He had seemed less resistant these past few days, and I assumed he was finally coming to terms with what had happened to him. I was proud of him.

I brushed the hair away from his face, and then turned to Darry.

"He seems different lately, doesn't he?" I asked him.

Darry glanced at me quickly, then turned back to the road.

"You noticed too, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know what's going on. I guess he's just finally coming to terms." Darry said, reading my thoughts.

"I hope so. I thought it was, too. I'm glad. Poor kid." I said as I stroked Pony's hair.

Before I knew it, we were at the court house. Two-Bit's car pulled into a parking space and Darry pulled into the one closest to Two-Bit's.

I gently shook Pony.

"Come on, buddy. It's time to get up." I said.

When his eyes opened, he seemed confused.

"We're here."

And when he realized where here was, his eyes held genuine fear.

**Dallas' POV**

I was the first one into the courtroom. I had to see Johnny. It was the only thing that kept me from going to my drugs. If I was high, I might not remember seeing him.

I walked in quickly, and I saw that black head that I needed to see.

"Johnny." I said simply.

But even with as quiet as I spoke, Johnny turned around and looked at me. The haunted look in his eyes made me gasp in shock, but I knew it was Johnny.

"Oh, Johnny, what happened to you?" I thought to myself.

**Johnny's POV**

I was relieved to see Dallas. I had missed him and Ponyboy the most. I had to see Pony. I hated the thought of seeing what he looked like missing part of his leg, but I could handle it. I had handled so much before...

Soon the whole gang walked in, except Pony. Pony wheeled himself in. Sitting in the wheelchair, Pony looked small and frightened. I hated seeing Pony like that.

The rest of the gang saw me and they smiled. I could see their relief of seeing me, but then there was that one thing holding them back. The one thing that was scaring us all.

What if I was sentenced to death?

**Pony's POV**

**(I'm going to kinda rush through the trial. I figured you guys don't care as much about the trial as you do about the verdict)**

I hated the look on Johnny's face. It was one of total fear and I knew all too well what that was like. He seemed scared and sad over something, like he had just found out something terrible. But I didn't know what.

The trial was boring and I couldn't stay focused on it for long. It wasn't until Randy Anderson was called up that I got interested.

**(some of this will be my own wording or something i make up. when I make it up, I'll put before it)**

The judge asked him something about telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth and he agreed.

He sat in the seat beside the judge's and was asked a bunch of questions.

I was surprised when he was making it seem like Bob was the bad guy. I figured he'd be condemning Johnny on the spot. But he said it was their fault.

I was the last witness and I was scared to death when I had to go up there.

Darry squeezed my hand before I rolled down.

I only had to be in front of the judge because of me being in a wheelchair.

"Mr. Curtis, explain, in your words, what happened on the night of August 22."

And so I did. I retold the story in depth as much as I could.

"So you would say that it was self defense?" Johnny's lawyer asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"You may, um, roll down now." He said when I was finished.

There was a brief recess before we would find out the verdict. We were all outside, smoking and biting our fingernails in expectation.

We were called back in and we all sat down.

Johnny was pale as a ghost when he was told to rise.

"John Cade, we find you guilty of the murder of Robert Sheldon. We also find that your actions were done out of self defense. I hear by sentence you to one year in juvenile prison and three years probation. This court is adjourned."

We all had to contain ourselves to keep from screaming out in joy. Johnny's wasn't going to jail for life. He was going to be okay.

**Okay, guys. This is going to be really sudden for you and I do apologize. I am planning on making this into two stories. I will finish this one in about two or so chapters. I just feel that right now I don't have the time to dedicate to this story and I've seemed to have lost touch with this story. And that's not fair on you readers. So, I am going to finish this one and I will continue on with the second sometime within the next few weeks or so. School is hectic right now and I feel that all my chapters are rushed. The next story will be more based on the characters and the after effects of this whole ordeal. It'll be mainly on Pony and his leg, Johnny in jail, and Dallas' dealing with drugs. I hope you'll like it and understand why I have to do this. I apologize, guys, because this wasn't what I had intended. I will probably write a few short stories in between then and now, but they'll probably be one-shot or something like that.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and your cooperation. I love you all!**


	19. Final

**The sequel will be set a few months later and Rose will make another appearance or two. It will focus mainly on Pony, Johnny, and Dallas. Pony's going to learn how to walk again(that's the only spoiler you're getting out of me)!**

**Pony's POV**

I sat alone in the living room, waiting for Darry and Soda to get home. School had been hard. I hated the way everyone had to look down to speak to me, and how some people were so stupid that they'd raise their voice, as though I was deaf, not crippled. The shock of what happened to me had finally worn off and people were used to me again. I was relieved.

School wasn't the same without Johnny, though. I missed him. I missed talking to him. I missed everything about Johnny. He was my best friend, and only a letter every few weeks wasn't cutting it.

"Hey, Pony!" Soda said as he came into the living room with Darry trailing behind.

Darry and Soda had been in much better moods lately, mainly because I was. I think they thought I was over losing my leg and everything, but what they didn't know was that I was just beginning to comprehend what happened to me, and it was scaring me.

But for my brothers' sake, I acted as best I could that everything was fine, though on the inside, it wasn't.

"How was school, bud?" Darry asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Boring as ever." I said, fighting to make the smile look real.

"Isn't it always?" Soda asked, as he came back from the kitchen with two glasses of chocolate milk. He handed me one, and then sat in Darry's chair.

"What are you doin' in my seat, little brother?" Darry asked in a fake-threatening voice.

"What are you doing on the the couch, big brother?" Soda asked, laughing at his own joke.

"You're hopeless." Darry said as he got up and walked past Soda, ruffling his hair on the way.

"Don't mess with the hair!"

"You're such a woman."

"That's it!" Sodathen charged after Darry and jumped on his back.

"It ain't gonna work, little buddy." Darry said at Soda's attempt to knock him down. Darry grabbed Soda's arms and threw him over his shoulder. Soda landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Soda cried from the floor.

"Baby." Darry teased as hestepped overSoda and closed the door to his room behind him.

Soda got up, rubbing his back and walked back to the couch to sit by me.

"So what's up with you today?" Soda asked as he sat down.

"Not much."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yep."

"Not talking much?"

"Nope."

Soda smiled at me.

"You crazy kid." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Don't mess with the hair!" I mocked.

"Shut up."

Walking. I missed it. The doctors kept saying that there was hope that I could walk, with an artificial leg if my leg would heal correctly. I still hadn't had the bandages taken off, but it would come soon enough, I guess.

**Johnny's POV**

This was better. I was no longer with the older men who scared the living day-lights out of me. Sure, there were several guys here who scared me to death, but I could relate to most of them. Most of these guys were Greasers, too.

I should be able to smile. I didn't get the death sentence or anything. I only have to be in here for a year. And when I get out, I won't have to go back to my parents.

But that was what bothered me.

My parents didn't even put up a fight when they heard that I was being taken away from them. They didn't care, like I always hoped they one day would. But it wasn't to be.

But what really scared me was who I was going to be taken to when I get out of here.

**Dallas' POV**

Johnny was going to be okay. He had to be.

I was relieved with the outcome of his trial. If he had gotten worse than that, I probably would have busted him out of there, or worse.

I still felt guilty for getting him into this mess. I had tried several kinds of drugs. Right now, I was trying weed, and I liked it because I didn't feel hooked on it.

I just wish I didn't need drugs to feel happy.

**Darry's POV**

"Hey, Soda. Is Pony okay?" I asked as I stepped into his room.

"Yeah, at least that I know of. Why?" He replied.

"No reason. I just thought if something was wrong he would have told you."

"He hasn't told me anything. He seems fine. He's much better than he had been."

"Yeah." I still could remember the hopelessness in his eyes a few weeks ago. He didn't talk then. He barely lived. I was glad that part was over.

"I just hope if something is wrong, he'll tell us."

"I'm sure he will." Soda reassured me.

I just hope he's right.

**Soda's POV**

I don't know why Darry is worrying about Pony so much. He's been fine lately. He's even been gaining his weight back.

I'm proud of Pony for getting through this. He's had it rough these past couple of months. It was bad enough losing Mom and Dad. But to add losing his leg? I don't know how he's made it this far.

I don't know if I would even.

**Pony's POV**

I hope Darry and Soda don't suspect anything is wrong. They're in our room talking right now. I never like it when they talk alone. It means something's up.

Darry walked out of the room and saw me. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Pony." He said as he stepped over to the couch.

"Hey." I said in response.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I felt the panic welling up.

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I said.

Soda came out of our room and sat down on the other side of me.

"'Don't worry about you?' Ha! That's a laugh. Darry wouldn't survive if he wasn't allowed to worry every minute of every day."

"Shut up." Darry said angrily.

"It's true, though. Isn't it?" I said.

"Pony, you've got to understand. It's my job to worry about you. You've been through so much, and I just want to make sure you're okay. You know, you weren't okay for a long time."

I'm still not. But I didn't say anything.

"Pony, you're smart and you have a family who loves you. Bad things have happened to you, and I don't understand why. But Soda and I are always here for you. Please, know that." Darry said, tears dampening his eyes.

"I know that, Darry. I know." I said.

I leaned over and buried my face in his chest. Darry hugged me close, and then Soda hugged me, too.

How I wish I could tell them everything was fine. But things weren't. And I didn't know when they ever would.

**In the mean time, I've found a new love through the show Numb3rs.If you haven't seen it, I HIGHLY recommend it.**


End file.
